Seven nights
by Fujim0to Ayumu
Summary: "Of course the ladder is steady. Would I ever ask you to do anything dangerous Luce?" Natsu said which made her flush. "Would I?" he asked again when she didn t answer him. "No." Lucy admitted as she had reached him... (Will Natsu get Lucy? Or could faith have a change of plans...)
1. 1 Cold

The wind hit her face hard, it was ice cold and got her teeth to shake. She wore her usual blue skirt and a thin white blouse. She knew that it approached the end of the year and she was only just to run out for getting her book she had order in, in the store a few blocks away from her home. Foolishly the landlady had locked the building by the time she returned home, and her house key was safe on top of her new bookshelf. For a celestial mage to forget a normal house key was almost inexcusable. She touched her spirit keys with light fingers where they hung safe in her belt. She had been thinking about forcing her way into the building, Taurus could easily crack down the door with his axe. Or Virgo who digs a hole under the building; Loki would easily managed to help her destroy half the House. She sighed desperately, quickly realized that her spirits only could help her in by force. And she could not afford to repair the whole building, the rent was still delayed, and if she not got the money for the rent first, within a week she would be homeless.

So she ran with her arms tightly across her body and face down to avoid the cold, in the only direction she could get help of her partner. By nobody else than the crazy pyromaniac, the man who only knew the meaning of destroying things. By the one who was an expert of breaking in through her window… Lucy sighed again, Natsu would enthuse over her request, and he would live on this far too long. She threw away a loop of blonde hair which had blown in front of her eyes.

The cottage in front of her looked warm and welcoming. That's why she did not hesitate from beating on the door while the cold made her jump up and down.

"Luce?" Natsu said with a confused voice when he opened, while rubbing the tired eyes of his. He stood there in only night trousers and examined the frozen woman. "You look really cold."

"Smart observation..." Lucy murmur before she threw herself under his arms and into the warmth of his home. She sat straight down in front of the warm fireplace, where Happy also slept. She heard how Natsu closed the door and threw himself on the couch behind her.

"I was locked out," Lucy said and closed her eyes, waiting.

One high laugh was heard behind her, she tried to keep herself under control when he amused himself over her situation.

"A celestial mage who forgets key." he gasp behind her. "Incredible, I knew you were clumsy and weird, but not stupid."

Lucy flew around and looked in the laughing pyromaniacs eyes, he grinned wide towards her and leant his body forward as he put his head in his palms.

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?" he said with pretend curious tone.

Lucy cursed herself for forgetting her keys, he would make her pay for her request. But there was no turning back, she must have this man's help. With the book still pressed against her chest, she tried to find words without sounding too desperate.

"I had hoped that you could ... help Me." She said and breathed out. But Natsu didn´t seem happy with that answer.

"In what way, I don´t have your key." he said, and leant himself back in the couch, the flames from the fireplace got his skin to shimmer and the smiling face to look darker. But Lucy was not afraid for her fire breathing friend, she lean over and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Please, Natsu, you know what you must do. I'll do anything, just let me into my house without destroying something!" she begged.

"One condition." Natsu had placed him forward again, their faces were just inches apart and he could easily breathe in the sweet aroma coming from her. A bigger smile branch out when he met those sweet praying eyes. "I get to sleep in your bed all week."

Lucys puppy eyes disappeared, she sent a dark glow against him. "You have a perfectly good bed right here." she protested, But the fire man only shake his head.

"Nothing beats your bed, come on Luce. Otherwise, you have to share the couch with Happy tonight."

Lucy examined the worn out couch, she actually considered the fact sleeping there, but then she really wanted to take a relaxing bath and write on her novel before she would go to sleep and that she couldn't do here. With a low groan, she stood up and threw a hateful gaze toward the pyromaniac.

"Put a shirt on, it is cold out there." she said to him, even though she knew he never became cold.

The fire mage took that as a Yes and jumped happily out of the sofa, he put on his usual vest and threw a pair of dirty underwear on the sleeping cat. Happy flied up immediately and jiggled the blue body.

"Come on Happy! Lucy had herself locked out and as a reward for breaking in to her house, we can stay there for a week." Natsu said to his blue friend and was already in the process of smothering the fire by chewing on it.

"Lucy… You're strange. "the cat yawns but seemed very pleased with the decision.

"Be wary cat, I might strangle you in your sleep you know." Lucy warned but opened the door as she was getting ready to go.

"Here." Natsu said and threw a jacket over her. "It would be no use if you froze to death."

"Natsu thank you." Lucy said and quickly pulled on his jacket, it was several sizes too big and it had a great smell of forest fire. It makes her smiled before they threw themselves out in the cold storm.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Natsu climbed the walls without and extra thought and left Lucy to see him disappeared in through her window. She noticed how the lights where switch on, and then the door unlocked. Natsu smiled triumphant when Lucy walked into her apartment. She took off the jacket and hung it over the chair.

"Luce, is there anything to eat?" Natsu said but did not wait for her to respond, he was already well hided in her fridge after some goodies. Lucy closed the door in his face and placed the other hand on her hips as she sighed.

"I'll cook, so go and do something else until further notice."

Natsu scratched his head and examined her while she picked up some vegetables, fish and potatoes. And then how the blonde picked up a cutting board and carefully washed the vegetables.

"I am useless on cutting vegetables." she said with a sigh.

Natsu groaned and took the knife away from her. "I will help you." he simply said and pushed her away from her place.

"Can you really cook." Lucy asked skeptical.

"It isn´t that difficult, and I have taken care of myself and Happy for years to come now."

Lucy was quite impressed, he was definitely better than her on cutting vegetables. She peeled the potatoes and Natsu then went on to the fish. In just one hour, they had managed to get an impressive dinner that was now placed on the table waiting to be eaten.

"Wow, I must admit that you sometimes surprise me," Lucy confessed with a little smile. Natsu who had looked longing for the food with a rumble stomach, now looked at her offended.

"You should know at this point that I´m awesome at everything." he laughed it off before he shouted out the blue cats name. Before Lucy could react both of them where in full fight into the food. Happy didn´t touch neither the potatoes nor vegetables but was only focused on the fried fish.

Lucy sat down and managed to snatch two fillets and a potato before it was all gone. She ate her food in peace and quiet with Natsus hungry gaze from other side of the table, he seemed to never be satisfied. It was worse than having a dog, she thought and glanced at the pyromaniac.

"I forgot to ask. Why where you sleeping? The clock is not more than 10 o'clock. " Lucy suddenly remember and snap him out of his drooling.

"There was nothing to do." he answered with a shrug. "You´ve banned me to come here and without you it was pretty dull in the guild."

Lucy had a vague memory that she forbidden the fire mage this very morning, from trying to break into her house in the evening. After their last mission, they had nearly been standing on each other all week and she really wanted to have some time alone. The plan didn´t seem to work for long, she thought and smiled tiredly.

"Well you obviously managed to get in anyway." she said and gather the dishes, she decided though that she should take a bath now and clean it tomorrow.

"It's not my fault that you forget things." Natsu laughed before he´d sprint off to the living room, Lucy followed him and found him in one of her cases.

"What are you doing?" she screams, and took it away from him. It was filled with notes and letters that she never posted.

"Come on Luce, you write so funny things." he said with a smile and tried to steal the box again. But Lucy sent him a death glow and put the box away.

"You can´t just take it because you´re bored." she warned. "Now I´m going to take a bath, and you would only dare to demolish or destroy something."

"I´m not a monster you know." Natsu protested and threw himself on the couch.

"You could have fooled me." Lucy said with a smile and stretch out the tongue at him before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Natsu was pleased though; because of her stupidity he would get to sleep in her bed a whole week. He laughed to himself and soon heard the water start to flow on the other side of the door. Poor Lucy who was unaware of the fire mages thoughts and reflections. How could she even imagine what the fire mage was planning in this very second...


	2. 2 Not so innocent anymore

**Thanks for the comments and favs. It´s feels great that you´re interested in the story. Let´s start it with a puff and ending with a bang. Hope you enjoy the new chapter :D 3**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A strong light made the blonde mage twitch her eyes and open them. With sleepy eyes she got up and watches around, she was in her home. But it didn´t feel right, she thought and started to move in her bed. Until she hit something hard the memories came rushing in, she saw the pink haired dragon slayer sleep on his stomach with the arms around the pillow. With a loud sigh Lucy poked the sleeping dragon, he didn´t woke up. Just made an annoyed face and turned to his back. The snoring filled her apartment and she wondering for herself how she could possible sleep with this for 6 nights more.

However, the blonde celestial mage decided to get ready, she was going to the guild. Mirajane had her rent money from their last mission and she needed to snatch a new mission so she could secure next month rent too.

The blonde took long time in the bathroom, she put her hair up in a elegant ponytail, placed a green blouse with white decorations over her body and a pair of jeans.

"I´m not going to freeze today" she said with confident and her mirror picture smiled back at her.

Then she went out, found the pink haired boy stilled sleeping and with a rough push he felled on to the cold floor. The reaction was immediately as he jumped up with his fist in flames, ready to fight. But Natsu cooled down when he met Lucys eyes and the flames disappeared.

"Oi Luce, what´s up?" he said with a goofy smile.

"I´m going to the guild now and you´re coming too!" Lucy answered with a small voice, she put her house key in the little bag she bring everywhere.

"Yes ma´am!" Natsu said. "Hey where´s Happy?"

Lucy hadn´t notice the missing cat before now, but she had a pretty god idea where he went.

"I´m sure he´s already at the guild." She sighed and watched Natsu brown skin go pale. "What?"

"We have to hurry." Natsu screamed and dragged Lucy with him, without thinking she grabbed the jacket over the chair and put in on. Natsu dragged her all the way in to the guild, there he let her wrist go and sprint up to the blue cat who was entertaining Carla, Wendy and Grey at the table. Natsu put a hand over the cat mouth.

"May we be excused?" He said with a demon smile and then dragged away his best friend in the tail.

Lucy sighed and sat down next to Grey.

"Morning Lucy- san." Wendy said with a shyly smile.

"Yeah, slept well?" Grey whispered with dark eyes.

Lucy blinked, she turned to the white exceed who didn´t look very entertained.

"Happy told us about the change of beds. You know that you don't have to keep him there. Just ask and I can kick him out." Grey explained next to her.

Lucy shrugged her head. "I can't! If I break a promise I could never live with myself. That's my magic"

Grey let out a loud growl.

"Flame brain, you got to pay for tricking Lucy like this."

Natsus smile got bigger when he met his biggest rival.

"O really, you jealous popsicle?" The flames around his fist where back when he bumped into Greys now naked chest. The black haired mage had something different in his eyes, he was really ready to kill.

"Natsu, Grey. _Calm_ down." Lucy warned as she got up from her place. The two male sparkled with theirs element against each other, ready to start in a second. Lucy had never seen them like that. They always battle, yes. But now it was like watching two dogs fight over their favorite bone. She watched how the rest of the guild stopped what they were doing to look over the new fight.

"What's going on here?" Erzas voice remained heard over the silence. Lucy sighed of relief and expect the two males play Happy2, but they didn´t change positions.

"_I´m not going to let you have your way with everything anymore, get ready dragon boy. You´re going down."_ Grey said in a low growl that only Natsu could her.

"_If you know what´s best for you, back down. She belongs to me_." The fire mage growled back. But after that the two boys where separated, Erzas deathly glow didn´t affect them much. She let go and the two males turned around and walked away out from the guild. Erza looked a little confused.

"What´s_ going_ on here?" she asked again. Lucy shrugged her head, not knowing what to say she walked down to the bar.

"Here" Mirajane gave her the envelope and smiled. "Good job Lucy. You really are starting to improve your skill."

"Thank you Mirajane." Lucy smiled happy at the silver hair bartender and put away the money in her bag.

"So, I hear a _rumor_." She said with a low expression and put the body over the disk to watch right into Lucys confused eyes. "Something you want to tell me?"

Lucy groaned when a small bluenette girl placed herself next to her.

"Yeah, I´ve was hearing some crazy stuff about a dragon slayer sleeping in your bed. So let's try this again, is there anything going on?" Levy asked and peeked at her best friend trough her glasses. The innocent smiles with the sparkle eyes didn´t match the bluenette.

"Nothing is going on." Lucy said with an easy smile, she even raised her voice a little so the people who was ear dropping (the whole guild) should hear her words without problem. "I just made a promise and Natsu are my partner. Not a lover."

The women become silent, before they started laughing. Lucy watched them dry the tears away from their eyes, she didn´t understand the amusing at all.

"What?" she demanded to know.

"I just tried to see Natsu romantically…" Mirajane gasp and started laughing again, this time the whole guild joined her. Lucy got angry, she might not see Natsu romantic but he was a man like everybody else, and he would work like a man.

"I think that Natsu could be very romantic." She therefore said with a daring smile.

"Oh really?" Mirajane said with a scary flash in her eyes. "You want to make it into a bet?"

Lucy felt trapped, she felt how she was blushing but didn´t look away. "What did you plan specific?"

"Easy, if you show me that in the end of the week that Natsu could feel romantic for someone then I pay your next month rent. But if you lose, then you _owe_ me…"

Lucy gulped, Mirajane could make her do _anything, _but she knew that Natsu must have some manly feelings. But what did she have do to for showing it, she couldn´t just go kissing him herself that would ruin their friendship.

But she could find him a girlfriend, Lucy smiled for herself. Yes, she would find him the perfect girl. With star eyes she smiled at the bartender, shook her hand and the guild that was silent until now started drinking, eating and screaming again.

"We have a deal, don't forget. You only have this week. Don't let me down." Mirajane whispered. Lucy who nods with a serious face and start search the guild for the pink haired boy. He hadn´t come back since the nearly fight with Grey, even the ice mage where gone.

"If I could find him." She said, more to herself.

"I think he went to the park, he often goes there when he needs to cool down." Erza said who stood behind Lucy and made her jump of horror.

"Erza, you scared me." The blonde said but smiled quickly again. "I´m going to look for him, don't do anything funny while I´m gone."

Levy watch the blonde disappeared out from the door. She then turned to her female friends. Cana, Wendy and Bisca had joined their little group and they now watched the silver haired bartender.

"So, what do you think?" Levy asked them.

"Someone is not going to be that innocent in the end of the week." A drunken Cana said with a not so innocent smile on her lips.

"What do you mean?" a nervous Wendy asked.

"She doesn´t mean anything." Erza said with an angry voice against the drunken woman who just laughed it off and walked away to sit next to Macao.

"I bet that Lucy is going to win." Levy said with big confidence in her friend. "She has a good eye for couple and she´s going to find someone for Natsu."

This made Erza, Bisca and Mirajane laugh in reunion.

"Yeah, sure she is going to find him someone really interesting." Bisca said. "But I don´t believe they´re going to find out anything soon, especially not in the end of this week, so I´m betting against it."

"This got very intense, I´m going to help them at any cost." Erza said and lift one of her sword up in the air. "This weeks mission can wait, love are on the menu tonight."

"Stop Erza, I forbid you to put a finger between those two. We just have to watch and wait." Mirajane said with a terrifying voice which made Erza lowing her sword.

"But…" A depressed Erza said.

"No!"


	3. 3 Sweet dragon

**Third chapter! Hope you enjoy it and thank you for all the reviews and favs… **

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Lucy finds Natsu under one of the big sakura trees. He had his eyes closed and the blue exceed sitting next to him.

"Natsu." She whispered. The dragon slayer just smile, already knowing Lucys scent from when she crossed the bridge. When he open his eyes he gets a smaller chock to find her brown eyes just a few inches from his. She smiles that bright smile and sat down next to him. He followed her movements with hungry eyes. He has never felt a scent like Lucys before, it was thrilling and terrifying at the same time. Lucy really pushed his dragon instinct to the edge and it made him have a hard time to turning back to human state.

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Lucy said as she started to play with the grass on the cold ground. The blue cat was really asleep, he thought and growled low when he hides his face in his palms. He was mostly angry at himself for not have enough courage for making Lucy his, he knew that she didn´t see him that way and stood suddenly up.

"I´m sorry, I have to… see someone." He said and rushed away before Lucy was able to react or response.

The blond celestial spirit mage sighed as she poked at the blue cat.

"Happy lets go." She said to him as he met her eyes.

"Aye." Happy answered and let his white wings fly the tired body. "Where´s Natsu?"

"He said that he was going to meet someone. You don't know?" Lucy asked surprised.

The blue exceed blinked. "No, but he has been different."

"Oh." Lucy suddenly realized the obvious. "He´s meeting _someone, _do you think that Natsu have a girlfriend?"

This make the blue cat laugh devilish. "Natsu with a girl! No way, the only girl he ever liked is Lisanna and she…" the cat went silent. Lucy smiled at him.

"Right, Lisanna are coming back today. He must be exited for meeting her. This is great! Next month rent here I come!" Lucy laughed and made a little jump in the air. A cold breeze made her pull the jacket closer and suddenly lose her balance. It was Natsus jacket, she remember taking it this morning. But she totally forgot about it after that, and now she could smelled the forest fire again. Natsus skin had a different smell from other people, she blushed a little when she smelled the jacket again. It really smelled like him, and she really liked it… shit.

"Hey Lucy, watch where you going." A harsh voice said and made Lucy glance up. It was Grey who stood there half naked. She smiled and find his shirt just some meters behind them.

"Put it on or you might be arrested." She laughed, not feeling irritated today. Gray blush a little but put on the black shirt and started to walk next to the blond mage.

"So what are your plans for today?" the spirit stellar mage asked. Grey shrugged and throws a rock in the lake as they walked over the bridge.

"I´m going back to the guild and see if anything interesting comes up. And you? You want to come too?"

Lucy shakes her head. "I´m going to play spy today. Want to join me?"

"Who are we spying at?" Grey asked a little confused but exited.

"Natsu and his girlfriend, I have to see it with my own eyes."

"Why do you care?" the ice mage sounded irritated and put his hands deep down in his pockets. Lucy blushed some more.

"I just have to see it to believe it. Want to come or not."

"I guess…" Grey said. "But we need a disguise." And he smile at Lucys confused look.

"I want to be a bird." The blue cat happily said.

An hour later Lucy and Grey walked down the streets in Magnolia, but not as the blonde and blackhaired people like before. Lucy had a bright pink wig and a big hat so you couldn´t see the brown eyes and she walked next to a blonde guy with pipe and glasses which made him look ten years older. They had seen the pink haired dragon slayer some block away and followed him as he walked alone down the streets. Happy had met Carla and Wendy before and without a hesitate he had dumped Lucy and Grey for the white female exceed.

"I don't think he´s going to meet someone." Grey whispered as he watch Lucy trough the dark sunglasses. The clothes felt warm and itchy on his body and it took all his control for not throwing them away.

"Wait." Lucy said and walked closer to the dragon slayer. He had finally stopped outside one of the shops and he didn´t look happy. "Look there´s Lisanna."

And she was right, the white haired take over mage met Natsu with a wide smile. She took his arm and started pulling him away. Natsu followed her easy and even smiled his goofy smile. Lucy felt a sting in her heart but shake it off just as fast, she nodded at Grey who pointed at one of the park bench. They sat down as they watched the sweet couple talking and walking in the park.

"I don´t think they are going to do anything interesting." Grey said bored but Lucy hushed him. Natsu and Lisanna had now separated and she watched how the fire mage went down the park.

"Let´s go." She said and started to run for it. She felt Grey closing in on her and for some reason it made her run faster.

"Wait Lucy." He said not caring if he used her name. Lucy stopped and looked around, the dragon slyer was long gone. Great, she had lost her bait. No more spying for her…

"He´s gone." She murmured and took of the big hat.

"Yeah, maybe for the best. I´m going to the guild, want me to follow you home before?"

Lucy nodded and they throw away the extra stuff in the nearest trashcan. Grey followed her home and she winked him goodbye as he kept on going. With a loud sigh the blonde open the locked door and walked in in her dark apartment. It was late afternoon and the sun was already going down.

"Welcome home, had a fun date with Grey?" a dark voice was heard. Lucy screamed and dropped her key to find a certain dragon slayer in her couch.

"You scared me Natsu." Lucy said and was happy for the black apartment as her cheeks was red. "Why are you here alone in the dark?"

Lucy was going to find switch on the light when a hand stopped her. Natsu had moved without her hearing his steps and held her wrists. She could feel his body heat streaming against her back as he stood just a few inches from her and breathing against her neck.

"Natsu, let me go." She whispered and felt her heart stopped, she had been held by Natsu a hundred of times, why did this time feel so different?

"Are you in love with Grey?" he asked her softly and teased her when he blown some warm air over her neck which made Lucy tremble.

"… n..no." she stuttered and felt her mind go blank, she couldn´t think when he was so close.

"Good." Natsu said and she could feel his smile. Natsu stroke a lock of her hair back and then followed her neck with light fingers. He didn´t knew that Lucys weak spot where her neck, but now he took advantage of his new discovery. "Why where you following me then Lucy?"

Lucy felt her body melt and then freeze again. Of course he had smelled them following him before, how could she be stupid enough to forget about his dragon instinct.

"I just wanted to see… to know…" She whispered nervous and try to release his grip on her but she couldn´t when he held her that tight. She panicked, why was Natsu doing this? He had never played with her like this before. He was always the goofy kid in her eyes, the goofy man who saved her more than once. Who rather eat some good fire than look at girls in swimsuit.

Natsu could feel Lucy change in his grip, he could sense the blonde go nervous and started to play with her neck again. He blew hot air and touched her with light fingers, very soon she relaxed and it made Natsu smile in triumph.

"Tell me." He whispered in her ear. "Tell me you…"

BANG

Natsu let go of Lucy with a growl ready to fight the disturber. And find him in chock when a little girl with big blue eyes, lying on the floor looking up at him.

"Heidi!" Lucy said in surprise. "What on earthland are you doing here?"

The little girl flushed a little as she looked at Natsu.

"I´m sorry. I didn´t know you had a boyfriend oneesan…"

Lucy just wanted to disappear down the ground. "No, no Natsu are not my boyfriend. He´s my partner and best friend though." She smiled and helped the little girl up on her feet.

"Natsu this is Heidi, she´s the daughter of an old friend. And she has this bad habit of running away from home." Lucy observed the girl with her big brown eyes, but just got a big smile back.

"I wanted to see you and your new guild. I haven´t seen you in over two years. Please don't be mad at me" The girl said with sad tone.

"Well you´re here now. Let´s call your mom to tell her."

"Nooo." Heidi whined and throws herself at Lucy. I don´t want her to know where I am.

"We have to, I´m sure she´s very worried." Lucy sighed. "Go and join Natsu in the living room. I´ll be there soon."

Lucy felt relieved that she could leave the room. Natsu had tried to meet her eyes but she couldn´t look at him right now. How could she when her whole body still was warm and screaming after his touch. She didn´t know that anyone could feel like this, she didn´t know that she could have these feelings. She groaned quiet, this wasn´t good at all.

"Okey Heidi. Your mom is coming tomorrow for you. So you can stay here tonight." Lucy said as she walked out in the living room to find Natsu play with the little girl on the floor. They had turned her living room into a big castle where Heidi was on top of the table which was put over the sofa and her desk.

"Oneesan, play with us." A happy Heidi scream. Lucy watched the girl as she laughed and throws some pillows at Natsu. Her blue hair had grown and was nearly down to her lower back.

"Okey, let´s make Heidi the princess and Natsu the dragon." Lucy smiled with an evil smile. But Natsu seem to like his new mission and started to prepare the "great dragon" like he called it.

"Oneesan, you can be a princess too." Heidi said and but a fake crown on her head made of paper.

"Right, now we have to defeat the evil dragon." Lucy said. "Are you ready?"

Natsu and Heidi nod, even that Lucy knew that Natsu would never use fire inside her apartment she got a little nervous when she saw the smoke came through he´s mouth as he smiled wide.

Natsu roared and throws himself at the castle, Heidi screamed and hide behind Lucy. She could defiantly see why, Natsu really looked like a monster with his eyes fixating on Lucy. She noticed how he followed her movements as them hide under the table.

"Watch this." Lucy whispered to Heidi. She held in one of her keys. "Virgo!"

The maid showed up before them.

"Punishment princess?" the maid asked in a low voice. Lucy just smiled weak.

"No, I want you to distract Natsu while we made a run for it. But don´t use any magic." She said.

"As you wish, princess." And then Virgo disappeared. Lucy heard Natsu growl and she pulled Heidi close.

"See that door? Make it through there and we are safe." She said to the girl and pointed at the door that went into her bedroom. The girl nodded, and then started to run with a big scream at the door. Lucy laughed and followed her, she saw Heidi open the door and run into the bedroom.

"Watch out." The girl screamed and Lucy leek behind her, saw a big shadow and then she was on the floor. But something warm was underneath her.

"Got ya!" Natsu smiled. "Now princess you´re mine."

Lucy breath heavenly, and Natsu took her silence for a chance. He placed his lips against her neck, gave her a light kiss and then he suddenly dropped her.

"Ouch." Natsu said and tried to get away. The little girl had started hitting his head hard with a large stick she found on the floor that Lucy recognized at her cleaning mop.

"Don´t bite my Lucy." She screamed and the picture of Natsu being beating up by a 7 year old made Lucy laugh.

"Yaay, Heidi we won. You killed the dragon." Lucy said and stopped the girl from hitting Natsu again. "Let´s celebrate with some sweets."

The girl giggled and ran out to the kitchen. Lucy helped Natsu up on his feet.

"Are you okey?" she asked the fire mage. He just nodded. "Good." Then she hit him hard on the shoulder. "What are you problem you damn dragon?"

Natsu just smiled at her. "Let´s go and get some sweets, princess."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**(Oneesan- storasyster)**


	4. 4 Keep it clean for the children

**I´m so happy for the entertaining and nice comment. It´s really nice to read your thoughts about the story and that you like it. Even I can´t stop write so let´s update a new chapter right away!**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Natsu glared at Heidi as she snuggled close to Lucy. He snored irritated, even that it was just a kid he didn´t see it like that. He just saw somebody else sleep on his spot.

"Come on Natsu. It just for one night." The blonde teased him from her soft bed.

"Well sure, but I´m not leaving." Like a stubborn kid he had settle down in the couch. Heidi was already fast asleep and Happy wasn´t even back yet. Lucy brushed away some hair that fallen over the little girls face and smile gently. She sighed at Natsu behavior and felt very glad that Heidi had saved her today, because she had absolute no idea what was going on. And she didn´t want to find out right now, she have had her right and wrong before and this felt like something that could hurt if she misjudge the situation.

"Fine you can stay. But don't try anything funny." She warned the dragon slayer who watches her with an innocent smile.

"Yes ma´am I´ll be a good boy. You know how well behaved I am."

Lucy snorted and watched away from the pink haired boy. She pulled the blanket over her body with the back against him.

"Goodnight then." She said out in the dark and heard a low "Night night" back.

It was Heidi that woke Lucy up. The little girl giggled as she sat on the bed in one of Lucys shirts that went down to the girls knees. Lucy didn´t understand why the girl was so happy about and then she felt incredible warmth against her back. She screamed as she found Natsu lie tight against her with his arm around her waist.

"Natsu, when did you get her and can you please let go of me." She grumbled, he didn´t notice her angry voice but he did let go.

"Sorry Luce, but I couldn´t sleep on the sofa." He chuckled.

"Then go home to your own bed." Lucy stood up and stretched her sleepy body. She was quite impressed how they all had fitted in her bed and that she hadn´t noticed the dragon slayer sneaking down. Heidi poked on the sleepy fire mage, she seemed to really have taken a liking to him.

"Natsu- san can you take me to the guild? I really want to meet some great mages."

"Sure, but I´m the best mage there is so you don´t have to go over there and see those losers." He said with a big grin.

"Natsu." Lucy slapped the pink boy higher arm. "You can't talk like that to children." She scolded him.

"What have I done?" he asked confused. "It not my fault that her ears aren´t big enough for hearing mmpff…"

Lucy had put her hand over the fire mage mouth, scared over what he could be saying next. But she really regrets that when she suddenly felt something wet against her palm.

"Iiish… did you just lick me." She screamed and jumped away from the dragon slayer.

"Yeah, couldn´t breathe." He lied without blinking.

"You have a nose you know." Lucy said doubting. "I´m going to get ready, Heidi you should put your clothes on as well."

The little blue haired girl followed Lucy to the bathroom where she put on her yesterday's outfit, the light blue dress with some white pantyhose and a light red hair ribbon that held the long hair on place. Lucy smiled as she put on her new dark blouse with a golden waist belt and a long light skirt.

"We´re ready." Heidi screamed and danced her way over to Natsu. He was sitting on the couch all dressed with a bored look.

"Great." He answered. "Let´s go sometime today then."

Lucy sighed, she snapped her purse and controlled that her belt with her spirits keys was on place before she locked the apartment. Heidi had a warm jacket over her dress and hold tight grip onto Natsus hand as she pulled him with her. Lucy had taken her own jacket this time, but it was like she could still manage to smell the fire mage in her own clothes, she was going nuts.

She walked behind Natsu and the girl all the way down to the guild, Natsu kicked the door open and growled his Hello with a big eyed girl at his side.

"Yo Natsu, who´s the kid?" Cana asked curious. It was still early in the morning and even the drunken girl hadn´t start drinking from her barrow…yet.

"Mine and Lucys." Natsu said with a big laugh which made the guild turn around and watch Lucy instead.

"No it´s nothing like that." Lucy protected herself against everyone's gazes. "This is Heidi, she´s a friend's daughter and going home tonight."

"Looks more like Natsu got himself a little girlfriend." Lisanna giggled where she helped her sister behind the bar. Heidi sent an annoying glow at the young white haired take over mage.

"Natsu, who´s that." She asked the dragon slayer in a low tone.

Natsu just smiled and walked up forth to the bar where he lifted up the little girl on one of the chairs.

"Heidi, these are Lisanna and Mirajane. Guys this is Heidi… they do take over magic"

Heidi watched them with new thrilling eyes. "Really, can you become a horse or a turtle?"

Mirajane smiled wide. "Yes we can. So sweetie, are Natsu and Lucy behaving." She asked the little girl.

"Actually they mostly scream at each other, or onee-san are the one who screams. But Natsu did bite her yesterday and slept in her bed this morning, maybe he did deserve it…" Heidi told truthfully and didn´t notice Mirajanes bigger smile or Lucy who gone pale and Natsu just sitting and thinking about something else not listening.

"Heidi don't overreact, Natsu didn´t bite me." Lucy laughed nervous. "We played castle and dragon and he just manage catch me. That's all." She sat down next to Heidi who started to eat on the eggs that Mirajane had put in front of her.

"But you sounded really mad…" she said at the same time she chewed.

"Don´t talk with food in your mouth." Lucy sighed and tried to hide her flushed face.

"Oi flame brain. You forgot something yesterday."

Natsu jumped up and watched Grey at the entrance with empty hands.

"Yeah, what?" he demanded to know.

"Common sense"

"You ice stripper." He screamed and started to throws punches at his enemy. Grey ditched and then they were in full swing.

"Heidi you might not want to look." Lisanna said with a worried voice.

"Wow, Natsu- san is so cool." The little girl said with a voice of admiration.

"I never thought that someone could take a liking to Natsu that quick." Mirajane sounded impressed. "Actually she reminds me a little of you sis. You liked Natsu in the first moment you met each other."

Lisanna nodded and watched the dragon slayer get a punch from Grey and then throw a table at him.

"Sure I did, but we were young then. A lot of things have changed…"

Lucy smiled. "But it don´t have to. If you still like Natsu you should take it in your own hands, we all know that he´s a bit… thick."

"No." Heidi whined. "Natsu- san is mine."

Lucy smiled and patted the little girl´s hair. "Someday you´ll find your own numbskull."

Lisanna seemed a little confused. "But I don´t even know if I like him like that anymore…"

"Come on, you have nothing to lose." Lucy tried convince her. Hoping that her plan would be a success and that she could have her rent money before the end of the week.

"Okey, I guess it could be fun." Lisanna finally said. "But let´s not make a big deal about it."

Mirajane had stood silent, she didn´t like the idea of her sister get in the middle. She knew pretty well that Natsu didn´t have those feelings for Lisanna and the little sister seem to have given up on the dragon slayer as well. But she didn´t say anything, just kept a close eye on the boys that still was fighting in the corner with the guild as the audience and cheering them on.

"Natsu- san are you badly hurt?" Heidi asked the pink haired boy as he sat tied down at one of the table. Erza had put an end to his fight with Grey but Natsu who didn´t listen that well had met his punishment and was now tied, even his moth was blocked.

"Mmmpff" could you hear from the angry dragon slayer.

"Don't talk to him Heidi. So what do you want to be when you grow up?" Erza asked the little girl as she sat next to Natsu with him in a leash.

"I want to join a guild. Fairy Tail seems really fun." She answered and smiled. "Can I join here Oneesan?"

"Hm I guess. But you have to wait until you get older though. I don't believe that your mother want you running around here right now."

"What magic do you use?" Levy asked as she sat down with a book. Lucy checked the book out in silence and smiled when she recognized the title, giving it back to the script mage.

"Don't be shy." Lucy answered in her place. "Heidi works with the earth, last time I saw her practice she managed to get a tree blooming and start to grow golden apples, they were delicious."

"That sounds amazing." Levy said cheerfully. "Did you hear that Gajeel?" the iron dragon slayer gazed at Levy where he sat at the bar with Lily.

"Yeah, that's great." He answered a bit bored. But Levy just smiled and started to read her book again.

Happy then come fleeing in with Wendy and Carla right behind him.

"Oi Natsu, why are you tied up…" he went silent when he noticed the owner of his leash. "Um never mind."

"Mmmmppffggjdsksd… ahhhhmmmpggff" said Natsu which made Gajeel roll his eyes.

"Pretty boy want you to release him now since you already released Grey." He translated his mumble.

"Oh right." Erza said and the rope disappeared. "I hope you behave now."

Natsu snorted but backed fast away from the red haired knight. He placed himself next to Lucy where Grey already was sitting.

"You little…" Grey started when he got pushed over by the fire mage but got silence when he realized Heidi was watching him.

"Oi Luce, I´m bored. Let´s do something." Natsu whined and laid one of his arms over Lucys shoulder which made her feel more hot than she should.

"No, I have to watch over Heidi until her mother gets here. And your kind of fun never end well." She turned him down then Lucy got an idea. "But Lisanna seems bored to. Why don't you two go out and find something to do _together?" _

Natsu frowned, he watched the blondes brown eyes and didn´t like to notice a little glint in them. It always meant trouble for him when she started making up her plans.

"Sure…" he said though and looked over at Lisanna. "Wanna do something?"

"Okey, I´m just going to get my jacket." The white haired mage said with a smile and disappeared into the kitchen.

"See you in a bit then." Natsu and Lisanna said before they headed out. Lucy clapped her hand in delight.

"I´m having this bet in a little box." She whispered and giggled for herself, made Grey, Erza and Heidi look at her funny.


	5. 5 Moonlight

Lucy stumbles her way into her apartment. The time had been flowing away and after Heidi's mom had come for getting her lost daughter she had stayed at the guild with Grey, Levy and Erza and just a few minutes earlier realized the late hour. She yawns and expects to be greeted by her dragon slayer and got a little confused when the home was completely empty.

"I guess he´s having fun then." She said more to herself than to the little dog that was following her.

"Puuun puun." Plue said and had already funded her box of candy.

"Well he can break himself in if he wants to." She murmured and locked the door. A light flash got her attention when a certain lion came through the gate on his own.

"Loke, is there something wrong?" Lucy asked worried. The lion just shrugged and looked at her.

"Well, I was going to ask _you_ that question…"

Lucy smiled. "Why? I´m fine as always."

Loke didn´t believe his young blonde master. "It´s just that the spirits are getting a little worried. We all can feel you pretty well since our linking to you and lately it´s like something change within you. Like a pain in here." Loke put a steady hand over Lucys heart. "Don´t try to fool us, or yourself."

Lucy backed away, she felt just fine. What was he talking about?

"Like I said before, I´m feeling _great_. Nothing has happen to me. I think I should know if my heart were aching."

"Yeah I guess." The lion sighed. "Well it´s my job to protect you, even if it is from yourself. Don't hesitate to call me out… I´m a really great advisor too." Loke laughed and disappeared again, not wanting to dry the blonde on her magic.

"Stupid Loke." Lucy groaned as she started to get ready for bed. She put on her ordinary night dress, brushed her teeth and enjoyed the silence for a change. Then she cuddled her way into her bed with a relief sighed, Plue was gone to his own world and Happy had followed Carla and Wendy home. That cat wasn´t much for companion, she thought and tried to find a good spot. When she didn´t find it she got mad, since when was her bed that big and why was she so cold. Lucy frowned and got another blanket from the box under her bed. But it didn´t help at all, she throw the blanket away as her mood began to sank. Angry at the world Lucy was unable to get any peace for her sleep. She therefor decided to write on her story, and sat down at her desk, but not a single word would come.

"Aarrgh." The blonde screamed as she throws her pencil on the floor. "This is hopeless, what´s wrong with me?"

She watched the time, it was over midnight and she would normally be asleep by now.

"_Maybe a walk would help…"_ she thought and put on a big sweater with some old pants and Natsus jacket of course.

It was silent outside, only a few drunken men disturbed as they started to whistle after the young blonde and scream inappropriate lines. Lucy just ignored them and kept on walking, knowing that it wouldn´t help to beg them to stop.

"_I wonder if I should go back to the guild? No I can´t do that, they will start teasing me on why I´m not able to sleep. I should go a little more then turn around and walk home again. Maybe the park… yeah I would really like to see the park right now." _She thought and started walking a little faster, the park was only a ten minutes' walk and she felt very carefree when she walked over the bridge. There were no street lamps placed in the park, but it didn´t matter the moon was bright enough and throw an unlimited shine over the river and trees.

"Beautiful." She sighed there she stood over the bridge and watched the moon glisten in the water.

"Just like you sweetie." A dark voice said and made Lucy turn around just to see one of the men before. He was tall, with short brown hair and a horrible breath of alcohol.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked in high voice, backing away from the approaching man. But he caught her very easily and dragged her body close.

"Just talk, maybe a kiss or two." The man laughed in her ear.

"Let go of me." Lucy screamed, started to get really scared. This wasn´t what she wanted, not having this filthy man touch her. She felt sick in her stomach as she realized that her keys were still at home and he was to strong. But Lucy wasn´t bad either, with a big growl she raised her knee and kicked the man hard between his legs.

"You little witch." He screamed in pain but his grip on Lucy got lose and she started to run. But he was faster; she could hear him getting closer to her. She kept her eyes on the end of the bridge, soon she would be out in the street and somebody could save her…

"Just you try and touch her again." An angry growled was heard and Lucy saw a big ball of fire shouting through the air just some inches from her head.

"Natsu." She screamed in relief as her notice of the dragon slayer standing on the other side. A warm feeling appeared, there he was! Just a few meters more and she was safe in his arms.

The man got scared from Natsus flames; he shoots down on his stomach to avoid it and managed to get Lucy in the fall. She felt his hand gripping her ankle, in panic she twitched the leg trying to avoid his touch and fell. The bridge was slippery and made her fall right down in the ice cold water beneath. She tried to keep her head over the water surface but it was hard, her body screamed in protest of its cold surrounding and she couldn´t scream. Soon the warmth took over her, a sleepy feeling and then with a last sigh she let go and disappeared in the dark water, letting the black surrounding take her once more.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid girl." Natsu growled as he carried the cold blonde mage in his arm. The flames still sleek over his skin after his anger and then trying to find her in the water. He heard her heart still beating as he hurried into the quiet guild. A few of his friends were sleeping on the floor but he walked right over and lay down Lucys body on the bar desk. He didn´t have to say anything, his roar was heard over the whole city and then Mirajane came running through the doors.

"Natsu what is this all about?" She went silent when she saw the nearly lifeless Lucy there.

"Bring her to the infirmity, I´ve to go to Fairy Hills and get Wendy. Make sure she´s warm but not too quick."

Natsu nodded, he was still so angry that he couldn´t say a word. He really wanted to kill the man who had hurt Lucy, but when she fell in the water it was no question that he would jumped after, and that left the man to run away.

Lucy seemed so tiny and weak as she was lying in one of the white beds; he started to get her of the wet clothes knowing that she would kill him later. In only her underwear he wrapped her body around one of the blankets. Still freezing he took out a few more of them. She trembled under all her layers of blanket and started to breathe heavenly, like it was hard for her to keep fighting. Natsu gazed at the time, it had been nearly five minutes since Mirajane left for Wendys help, why weren´t them here yet.

"Don't kill me Luce." He whispered and then crawls down under the blankets. He pulled her body closed to his and started to increase her body temperature. Her breathing calmed down a bit as she smiled and pressed against him a little closer.

"Lucy – san!" Wendy said with a high voice as she came running into the room with Mirajane, Carla and Wendy after.

"Wendy, finally. Help her." Natsu said relived.

"You might have to move Natsu- san." Wendy said a little shy. Natsu nodded and tried to get out of the bed, but Lucys grip tighten on him as she didn´t want to let him go.

"Can´t you just heal her with me here?" Natsu said when Lucy cuddled up against his breast one more time.

Wendy nodded; she put her tiny hands over Lucys body and closed her eyes. Natsu watched and then Lucys blue lips turn white and then light pink. He smiled when the color on her cheeks came back and slowly her heart started beating strong like before.

"She´s going to be fine now, but she might have a fever tonight. I can´t take that away but her condition are otherwise stable again." A tired Wendy smiled towards him.

"Thank you Wendy." Natsu said and sighed. Lucy was sleeping deep in his arms now and he could sneak out from the bed without her stopping him.

"Always." The little girl said and tried to hide a wide yawn.

"You should go home and get some sleep. Sorry for disturbing you Wendy." Mirajane said. "I follow you home again, are you going to stay here?"

Natsu met the white haired mage gaze and just nodded. "Happy are you staying too?"

"Aye." The blue cat answered low as he had jumped up on Lucys bed.

The girls left leaving Natsu and Happy sitting silently in the room.

"_Natsu_…" Lucy whispered in her sleep and turned around. "_Natsu_?"

The fire mage went to checking on her, she had started to sweat and turning back and forth in the sheets.

"Hey Lucy, take it easy" Natsu tried to calm down her but she didn´t respond. Just kept on throwing her body and then she started to scream.

"What´s wrong with her?" Happy asked nervous as he had fly away do avoid Lucys kicks.

"I think she´s having a bad dream." Natsu said close- bitten as he thought about the man on the bridge. The blonde girl worked her up even more, Natsu had to grip her waist and push her back in bed. In one simple movement he jumped in and captured the scared celestial mage, she tried to get free from the sudden prison in his arms but he refused to move. A few moment later she relaxed, the heart still beating fast but she kept her silence and let Natsu hold her still.

"It worked." Happy sighed with a relief. "Don´t ever let go Natsu, I never want to see _that _again."

Natsu just nodded, he never wanted to see Lucy hurt again either. It hurt him to much seeing her like this, Lucy are supposed to be strong and healthy. Kicking him hard for the jokes he made and then laugh next to him a moment after. This was wrong on so many levels, nobody should live for trying to hurt another human being in this way. Natsu growled low again, but went silent by Lucys simple touch. She was safe, and that was all that matters right now…

* * *

**Authors**** note:** Sorry for hurting Lucy!Gaah but I was feeling a little bit dark...

Hope you liked the chapter though. Now I´m going to bake a really good cake, cause her in Sweden we have harvets- festival right now... yaay... It´s really fun and kind of sweet to! :)


	6. 6 Scared denial

Next morning the whole guild had been hearing about Lucys horrible accident. They walked in and out of the infirmity, waiting impatiently for the young blonde to wake up. But Natsu got irritated by all the running back and forth. He actually slammed the door in the face of Gajeel and Levy who asked for the fourth time today if she was awake.

"_Why all this fuss. She´s okey." _he complains for himself as he sat down by the bed, it was already late afternoon. The blonde celestial mage hadn´t woke up yet, her fever was down and Wendy couldn´t find anything wrong with her.

The door opened once again and made Natsu snarl as he turned around. Just for look into the red haired knight's feisty eyes.

"Oh it´s you." He said and relaxed a little.

"How´s she doing? The guild is afraid of going here since you yelled at them."

"Well they were annoying… and she´s still sleeping even in this entire ruckus" Natsu defend his actions.

"It not that weird, her body is still in shock and it could take some time for her to adjusted." Erza sighed, she touched the blonde mages hand with light fingers before she straighten up with a serious look on her face. "I´ll have some business to take care of. You should get something to eat or maybe talk a walk, just get out and get some space yourself."

Natsu looked at her like she was an alien trying to dance with a strange hat on her head. "Why would I leave?"

Erza sighed. "Anyway, just eat soon." Then she turned around and Natsu could hear her armor rattle all the way down the stairs.

"Natsu…" a raspy voice were heard. He slowly met the blondes brown eyes and smiled weak.

"Hey, you´re finally awake." Natsu said happily and sat down next to her.

"What happened?" she wondered, feeling a horrible itchy warmth in her throat but fund a glass of water next to the bed. She gulped it down in two big sips; it cooled down the throat a little and felt nice.

"You nearly drowned Luce…" Natsu said low. "How stupid of you, why were you out that late in the first place? You know that something like that might happen and that's why you should always wear your keys at least then you could have summoned Loke or that perverted cow. How could you forgot to bring your belt?" he started yelling, without knowing what made him more mad, that Lucy went out that late or that he wasn´t home before she did and could have stopped her.

"My keys." Lucy said and searched her body after her belt. She realized that she only wore a big shirt and blushed, hoping that it had been Mirajane or someone else that changed her clothes before.

"Here" Natsu said and dropped her belt in her knee. "Grey was here before with them, knowing that you would wake up and started to worry without them." He felt annoyed that the ice monster had beating him to that idea.

She fingered the keys as she rest on the wall behind. Natsu watch her close her eyes and touched her hand gentle. She switched under the touch and mumbles a soft "sorry."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I´m fine. Just want to go home." She answered low with her eyes still closed.

"The guild is really worried; I should tell them that you´re awake." Natsu got up, he turned around when he was at the door, Lucy still had her eyes closed and then he left.

She opened her eyes and groaned silent in her palms. She had done it again, showed everybody what a weak little girl she was and letting Natsu save her, again. She watched her beloved keys in her lap.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked the cold metal. Not expecting any answer she looked around after her clothes, they were sloppy thrown in the corner still wet. She frowned and then blush, only Natsu would throw away clothes and not picking them up. Did he change her? No _way _and even if he did, he didn´t see women like that right… He´s dragon instinct was something that only was attracted to its true _mate_.

"Lucy, Natsu told us you were awake. Here I brought you some clean clothes." Like an angel Mirajane stepped inside the room with a little pile of clothes in her arms.

"Mirajane! Thank you." Lucy said and stood up; felt her head protest against her sudden movement but didn´t care.

"You can change in the bathroom over there."

Lucy nodded, she had been in the infirmity before and knew the toilet. It was a simple bathroom with a small shower and toilet. Lucy put on the pants she got from Mirajane and changes the shirts. She wanted to get home and take a long bath.

When she got out it felt like the whole guild were pressed inside the little room.

"Lucy you´re alive." Happy whined and bumped right into her chest.

"Hi everybody, I´m fine." Lucy said and blush a little over all the fuss they made, but she felt happy that they cared over her.

"Okey now have you seen her, she´s fine! Let´s go Luce." Natsu suddenly said and dragged her away from the crowd.

"Natsu take it easy." Lucy complained as the fire mage dragged her outdoor. "Let´s just take one step at a time."

Natsu slowed down but only to picked her up in bridal- style and keep walking. "You wanted to get home right?" he just said like nothing special.

"Yeah." Lucy reddened as she felt his heart beating so close to her. "But you seem so angry at everybody Natsu, have I done something wrong?"

The pink haired boy didn´t answered her, he carried her all the way home and didn´t put her down until they were inside her apartment, on her bed.

"You should rest some more." He said gently. But Lucy just shakes her head.

"I´ve rested long enough and now I really just want to take a bath." She didn´t meet Natsus eyes when she went and took her shelter in the bathroom.

While letting her body melt in the warmth of the water she couldn´t get rid of the feeling of wanting to cry. _Why are Natsu so mad? Maybe he´s annoyed over having suck an weak partner and always have to rescue me, and if he starts dating Lisanna wouldn´t he want her as a partner instead. _The blonde thought and moaned, how very thoughtless of her. Why was she trying to get Natsu together with other people if she didn´t want it. Did she want him romantically?

Lucy sighed and went out from her bath that started to get cold, placed a towel against her body and then slowly walked out in her apartment. It was empty, she felt very confused and a bit abandon. Natsu had left a note, not much saying, typical the dragon slayer.

_Don't try to do anything stupid!_

"Really! Jerk." She growled as she throws the note away and then went through her fridge. Finds some left over food and started to eat it cold when she felt the hunger completely take over.

The night was less comfortable; she turned around in her bed unable to sleep. Every time she tried to close her eyes and relax she could see the man again and then feel the cold water. She felt the tears stream against her face, not able to stop them she cried out silent in the dark.

Light changes in the bed made her turned around and meet a pair of dark onyx eyes.

"Natsu… what are you doing here?" Lucy sobbed.

"I have a few night lefts remember." He laughed but it only made Lucy cry more.

"I´m sorry for being weak, I´m a terrible partner. I´m so sorry Natsu." She whined and hides her face in the pillow.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered. "What are you saying? You´ve done nothing wrong… well almost nothing wrong."

"Aren´t you mad at me?" Lucy said confused. Natsu sighed as he put his head in one of his palms, raising his body with his elbows and looking down at the blonde mess beneath him.

"Not for the reason you believe. That you aren´t strong enough for being my partner is just silly talk. You should know that by now, I hate it when you look down at yourself. Don´t you see how misplaced that is? How stupid can you be?" Natsu said angry as he tried to get a look on her face. But she didn´t want him to see her red eyes or the blushed cheeks.

"But you are mad at me…" she whispered, scared of hearing his answer.

"Yes, I´m mad about your little bet you made with Mirajane!" Natsu sighed trustfully.

"How did you…"

"How did I know? Really? I ´ve been living in this guild since a kid, even _you_ should know by now that nothing can be kept a secret in there." He said frustrated. "You really want me to show some romantically feelings?"

"It was just a stupid bet." Lucy mumbles and finally looked at him, Natsu didn´t think when he saw her sweet lips and suddenly attacked them with his own. It wasn´t that sweet romantic kiss, it was more like a battlefield but at least she answered him before she pulled away.

"Natsu, wha… what are we doing… Lisanna…" she stuttered and made Natsu angry again, but at least she had said _we. _

"Lisanna isn´t interested in me stupid." He growled. "And neither am I in her, gosh and I thought that I was thick."

Lucy seemed that she didn´t followed his word. "But I´m sure if you talked to her…"

"I already did, when you tried to set us up yesterday. She actually likes that storm brain Laxus."

He took her silence as an opportunity to kiss her again, her lips tasted like Lucy smelled. Sweet of flower and sun, he was egoistic. He knew that but he wanted this girl so much, his whole existing screamed after just be near her warm body. He let her lips go as he traced down her neck with light kisses, just wanted to mark her and convey the whole world of backing of. She´s _mine._

But Lucy didn´t seem to agree to that, she knocked Natsu down from her bed with a scream in protest.

"Natsu, stop… I can´t." she said to the confused dragon slayer.

"Don´t you like me Lucy?" Natsu asked as he started to get close to her again. But the blonde just looked sad.

"Don´t do this." She whispered. "I´m scared that something… I can´t lose you Natsu, please why are you making this so difficult?"

"I´m not!" the dragon slayer protested angry. "You are… or am I wrong? Maybe it´s just me that feel these chaotic, terrible and confusing feelings all the time I´m near you?"

"I can´t love you like that Natsu." Lucy said with a steady voice and looked away from the fire dragon slayer. "Could you go… please?"

She didn´t see him nod in silence, she could feel the room turning cold though and knew that her dragon slayer had left.

"What have I done?" Lucy whisper to herself and hides her face in her palms. It was going to be a long night for the young celestial mage.


	7. 7 Just fine

Lucy felt more like a ghost than a human when she walked down the streets on her way to her loving guild. But today she didn´t feel the love, her heart was aching since yesterday and she was scared of meeting Natsu. But she must see him, try to talk to him and make everything okey again.

The guild was like normal; noisy and violent. But they seemed pretty confused over Lucys entrance.

"Yo Lucy how are you doing and why aren't you with flame brain?" Grey asked as he greeted her.

"I´m just fine and no, I was hoping to find him here." Lucy said with a strange feeling that the fire mage was already gone.

"He left for a mission this morning, seemed a little upset but nothing that I thought about. I assumed that he was just here to grab the mission and then you guys would go together." Mirajane told her as she had heard their conversation. "That's very strange, have you guys been fighting?"

Lucy freezes as she looked at the white haired bartender with a false smile. "N.. no… everything is just fine. I guessed he just wanted to go on a job by himself."

"If it had been before, I wouldn´t be surprised. Natsu always went on missions alone, but since he brought you here he never wanted to go alone."

_Great, _Lucy thought, _Natsu brought me here so I´m his property, his little doll… thanks Mirajane!_

"You can´t always be together." Lucy snorted. Feeling incredible cold even though the sun was high on the sky this day and it was warmer then it usually would be. "I´m off to fix something… and Mirajane." Lucy went silent for a while and watched the white haired demon take over. "I lost the bet…"

Lucy didn´t leave any room for Mirajane to reflect, but she knew that the bartender girl would find her something really embarrassing to do in the future.

He was really gone, his house were empty. Happy wasn´t with Carla or Wendy. Lucys apartment didn´t show that anybody had been in there since she left, she just wouldn´t believe that he would leave that sudden. Of course she knew why, it was all her fault. The dragon slayer had kissed her yesterday, she could still feel his hot lips against hers. And she had liked his touch, more than she should. How could she be with Natsu like that? You can't just switch you´re reality over a day, it wasn´t that she didn´t think the fire mage wasn´t hot. She had seen his body and she was only a human. But it was the same body that had teased her for years and that had saved her more times than she deserved. The same body that she had cried on and the same body her best friend owned. How could she just switch and watch that body as her _lover… _

"I´m going slightly mad if I stay here." Lucy said to herself going back to the guild. She went to the board right away, looking over the mission and try to find something suitable for her alone since she lost the bet and really needed the money soon.

"Lucy over here." Mirajane waved at her and got the blondes attention.

"What is it Mirajane?"

"Are you sure you feeling alright for a job?" she asked worried.

"I´m fine." Lucy said for the hundredth of time.

"Great! Then if you´re looking for a job this would be perfect for you. It´s some towns away, they need help covering a special event. It´s seemed like quite easy request, you have to attend the party with a companion. In this case there already are another mage over there so you would meet him outside half an hour before they start. The job is simple, keep the peace. They want mages as this party's bodyguards. They payment are 100 000 jewels, it´s enough for you rent yes?"

Lucy nodded, it sounded great. "I take it, thank you Mirajane." She smiled and took the paper with the information. The party was holding tomorrow, she would have time to take the train tonight, sleep in a hotel and get a perfect dress tomorrow.

Lucy waved goodbye as she went home, packed her bag with extra clothes and got going to the train station. It was weird to ride the train alone, not hearing the usual barf sounds or the whining. She didn´t like the silence either.

The town was a bit different from Magnolia, she realized at the moment she arrived that this was a snobbish place. Everything seemed to be worth millions of jewels, even the grass and animals. Lucy giggled as she thought of Natsu in this town, she would be scared to death for the dragon slayer to even destroy a park bench.

She find a pretty cheap hostel, it offered a small room with shared toilet. But she didn´t have a choice, if she didn´t want to get bankrupt immediately.

"A quick shower before I check out the town." Lucy said to herself and took her towel and vanity case. The ladies restroom was really pretty, it had several showers and a gigantic bathtub. She really wanted to try the bath but decided that she could do that tomorrow when she got ready for the big dance. A fast shower and some new clothes later the blonde mage was walking down the streets. It was late evening now and she started to get really hungry.

"Where can you go there they won't make you pay three months' worth of rent money?" It was like somebody answered her silent question when she saw a little hiding street that showed itself to a small restaurant. "Perfect."

A little door ting was heard over her head when she went inside, it was not that many places left to sit. This place seemed to be popular for travelers like her.

"You can sit her young lady." An older man said and smiled a wide smile, he showed her to a little table in the corner where a guy was already eating.

"Thank you." Lucy said and sat down, soon having a menu in her hands.

"Hi my name is Trick." The man said and smiled a little. "Do you live in this town?"

"Lucy…" Lucy said as she shakes the man's hand. "No I´m traveling. And you?" He was really handsome, black curly hair that dropped in front of his ice blue eyes.

"The same, I´m planning to do some errands here and then keep going again." Trick said.

Lucy nodded and ordered herself pumpkin soup with bread to that, she really felt like something warm in this cold weather. She realized that she still was wearing her (cough… Natsus jacket to be correct) jacket and placed it on her chair. The soup came to their table and she started to bolt it down.. She was really hungry and didn´t care that Trick sat on the other side of the table with a light smile.

"Hungry?" he asked her obvious knowing the answer. Lucy just nod and kept on eating, but then a similar voice was heard.

"… Is there any fish here?"

"Probably." A voice answered and Lucy could have recognized that voice anywhere.

"Natsu." She said high and stood up. Just to meet a pair of dark onyx eyes and Happys wide smile.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" Happy screamed as he flown over to her. Natsu took some long steps after.

"I´m here on a job, silly." Lucy laughed, and realized how much she had missed her comrades.

"We too, tell her Natsu." Happy said.

But Natsu just nodded and didn´t seemed that happy about meeting Lucy. She wondered why but realized the answer quick, oh shit.

"You guys can sit here." She said though and showed the empty seats next to her and Trick. Natsus eyed widened when he saw Trick, but Lucy knew that he could be how angry he wants, he would never go away when she offered them a seat and saw that she didn´t sitting alone.

"Yeah it´s fine I guess." He said and sat down, ordering fish for him and happy.

Lucy didn´t care that Natsu what angry at here, she felt complete again with the fire mages company.

"Trick this is Natsu and Happy." Lucy explained for the young man. "Natsu, Happy this is Trick. He´s traveling around."

Natsu nodded again, watching the black haired man smile more at Lucy than at him.

"Nice to meet you." Trick said. Happy didn´t listen, his fish was coming and the cat started to drool of just smelling the fish.

The dinner went down fast, Natsu and Happy ate their fish like they always did, in one chew. Then standing up redo for going.

"Wait for me." Lucy said. And took her jacket.

"Lucy, I was hoping that you would like to accompany me tonight." Trick said with deep voice.

"Sorry I can´t." Lucy answered and didn´t meet his confused gaze him, just followed the back of the pink haired boy and his blue cat.

They walked down the street in silence, Natsu walked so fast that Lucy had to half run for keeping up with the dragon slayer.

"Natsu don´t go so fast." She whined and pulled in the boys arm, trying to get him slow down a little.

He just sighed but slowed down not trying to feel the blonde touching him.

"So where do you live?" he asked tired.

"In that cheap place just outside the town, I don´t remember its name."

"I know where it is." Natsu responded.

"And you?" Lucy asked, embarrassed over still holding on to him, but she didn´t want to let go. It felt like he was slipper through her fingers and she didn´t like that feeling.

"We sleep in one of the caves in the forest." He said with a shrug.

"You can´t sleep in the forest, come on! You guys can sleep in my room." Lucy protested.

"The forest fine." Natsu said cold. But Lucy didn´t flinch.

"My room is big enough for the three of us. And I can´t let you freeze to death."

"Lucy just stop." She had never heard Natsu angry before, not at her. "I can´t be near you right now, and you know why. Don´t just ignore what happened and try to go on like before."

Lucy stood silent with a big flush on her cheeks. "I´m sorry Natsu. But I meant what I said yesterday, I don´t want to lose you."

Natsu just shakes his head. "You´re not going to lose me stupid. I´m always going to be your friend. But right now, can you let me be alone?"

Lucy couldn´t do anything else than nod. He followed her to her hostel before he and the cat left without a second word. Leaving the sad blonde with her thoughts, like the night before. But this time she didn´t want him to leave.

* * *

**Authors note: **Hi guys! Thanks for the comments and favs :) Sorry for making Lucy a little thick, she´s just scared poor thing. Soo have you seen the new episode today? Great right ;D Alooot of NaLu 3 But best is that now the anime are going back to the original story, yaay can´t wait ^^


	8. 8 No one left behind

Lucy woke up, feeling a little unsure of where she was before all the memories came rushing in, made her head hurt.

"Ouch" she moaned as she got up. "No time to lose, I have to go and get a dress for tonight."

It took her the whole morning for finding a capable dress for not such a horrible price. She was pretty happy about her new clothes and decided to celebrate it with a fast lunch.

"Lucy, hi." It was Trick that came around the corner with a great smile which made the nearest women turned around for eying the man once more.

"Oh Trick hey. What you're doing here?" she smiled; not expecting to see this man again, ever.

"I was going to get lunch and knew they have great sandwiches here, and you?"

"The same."

They laughed light and sat down on one of the park benches, watching the ducks fight over bread giving to them by strange people.

"So Lucy, where do you come from?" Trick asked the blonde girl, watching her eat her sandwich calmer than the soup yesterday.

"I live in Magnolia. It´s a few hour train ride from here… and you?" Lucy told him, not sure why he was still hanging around her. She was not that interesting, but it did flatter the blonde too.

"I don´t live anywhere special. I have been wandering from place to place for years now. I don´t belong to a guild like you." He smiled and Lucy looked at him. Of course he had seen her guild stamp on her right hand.

"You´re a mage!" she said and watched him more interested. He nodded.

"Yeah, you too."

"I´m a celestial mage." She introduces herself.

"I use something called sun magic."

"How does that work?"

"I take energy from the sun and transform it into magic. Just like anything else." He smiled. "That's why I´m fascinated about you Lucy. You can´t smell it but I swear that you smell just like the sun, I´ve never met a person who does that."

Lucy blushed and was happy over her sandwich in her hands, she could turn her head down to it. He was not the first that have told her she smelled like the sun.

"That's stupid, the sun don´t smell." She said, not knowing why she tried to defend herself against his compliments.

But Trick just smiled at her. "If you could smell it, you would definitely know that what I´m saying is true."

Lucy didn´t listen, she had seen the time and needed to get going for get ready for tonight.

"I really have to go. I´m going to attend this party tonight…"

"Tonight? I´m going to a party tonight as well. Maybe we see each other again." He blinked at her confused look. But she couldn´t think about that right now, she went back to the hostel. Getting her things and in to the ladies bathroom for starting the bath.

It was just as great that she had dreamed of, with all the bubbles, soaps and smells she felt like she went to bath heaven.

She got into her dress; it was light blue in a very elegant style with the back open but had a lot of leg space if she would have to kick somebody down it was still a job. She put up her hair with a blue hairband and then her jewelry; a silver necklace and earrings that was her moms, the earrings was a simple little pearl not worth that much but very special to her.

Lucy stood outside the gigantic building. She had already been talking with Mr. Kirk the arranger who said that the other mage should be here anytime soon. And she was right, just some minutes afterward a dark shadow appeared. Lucy gulped, she has thought about it all afternoon and it had to be Trick that was the other mage helping her tonight. She didn´t know if she felt happy about that, but in the same way he was nice and easy to talk to.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu!"

The shadow belonged to her dragon slayer, he scratched his head and gave Lucy the chance to look at him. He wore a tuxedo and looked really handsome in it.

"I´m here on a job, you?" Natsu asked, already knowing the answer.

"The same…" I´m _going_ _to_ _kill_ _Mirajane_, Lucy thought with a devilish smile. "Hey great minds think alike." She said and tried to lighten up the strange feeling between them but Natsu didn´t crack.

"So where´s Happy?"

"Getting fat… that Mr. Kirks daughter feel in love with Happy and feeding him in the kitchen."

Lucy nodded, she had seen a fast glint of his little brunette daughter when she whined about why she couldn´t attempt the party.

"Let´s get going" Natsu said and Lucy took his arm before they entered inside.

It was still early but people started to pour inside as the music was playing high in the ears. Natsu took Lucy to one of the corners where they could see over all the areas from there as they melted in with the event.

"Why did you take this job? I´ve never expect you to do this by choice." Lucy asked, really wanted to talk with her dragon slayer.

"You saw the board, nothing interesting was there. And I wanted to have something quick and Mirajane didn´t let me take an S- class request." He sighed as he really wanted to knock down some gigantic sea monsters instead of standing here with Lucy.

"I´m sorry for destroying your plans…" Lucy said as she gazed over the new crowd people that entered. "I will be quiet if you want me to."

"No you can talk, I´ve never experience you silent anyway."

"Hey." Lucy hit him on the arm when he teased at her. "Not fear, but I´m really happy that you talk to me."

And there it was, Natsu thought. Lucys classic smile, gosh how he loved that smile. It was like the whole girl just started to shine and you couldn't help but smile with her.

"Of course. Let´s get this job done and then go home." Natsu said, knowing that his feeling hadn´t change but he had to hang in there and in some way waiting out the celestial mage, some day she might see him different.

The night was calm, Natsu had to throw a couple of guys out who started a fight next to the punch and Lucy got rid of some punks that tried to sneak into the ladies bathroom with a little help of Virgo; who suggested of digging an hole and bury the poor guys but Lucy just shook her head with a smile and the boy was thrown out. It became midnight and the party was still going with new guest arriving.

"Man, isn't it over yet?" Natsu said when he got back to Lucy after dealing with some drunken ladies that had started to throw shoes at people.

"Not looking like it… I mean look, now a new group of people are arriving. I thought this was going to be easy money." She sighed.

"Hey, I´m doing mostly of the work here." Natsu protested as Lucy had gone away outside for a couple of minutes leaving him left for keeping the peace.

"It was only two minutes. I´ve done at least half of the work so don´t you try anything." She laughed and got her favorite smile from him back. The tiny thought of killing Mirajane had disappeared, Natsu smiled with her again and they were a team; like it should be.

"Lucy, I thought that it was you. Wow you look stunning." It was nobody else than Trick. He was wearing an expensive tuxedo and hade comb that curly hair into place behind his ears, it suited him really well.

"Trick you surprised me… again." Lucy said with a light flush on her cheeks. "Why are you joining the party? I thought that it was only rich people welcome here…"

"Well, it´s not like I was hiding anything but Mr. Kirk is my father."

"But you said that you didn´t have a home!" Lucy said confused.

"No that's correct, because I don´t see this as my home. It just a big mansion where my family lives, personally I can´t stand it. But I was forced here this evening… I guess you´re the bodyguards?"

He smiled a little teasing at her and gazed at the pink haired guy behind her. He didn´t seem like her boyfriend but why did he get that strange feeling from the boy? It was like his scent was all over the girl teasing Trick and told him to back off.

"Maybe you could take a break? Please honor me with this dance?" Trick asked her, defiantly seeing the boy behind her showing his teeth now.

Lucy knew how to dance; she was raised in a mansion like this and used to attend event like this. But why did she look at Tricks hand like it was poison. Sure she liked him but it felt wrong to take that hand, and she couldn´t understand why.

"Uhm, I don´t think that´s such a good idea. I´m here working and I have to do a good job for me and my guild." She said in low voice, not looking at Tricks face.

"I´ll talk with my father, he´ll understands." Trick said and took a step towards the blonde… a step too close.

"Back off." Natsu growled as he had stepped forward. "Lucy said no, please don´t disturb us anymore."

Trick smiled, he could feel the magic energy from this boy and it was something unpredictable about it. He was raised as a gentleman and backed off.

"Of course." Then he looked at Lucy with his smile widened. "Next time alright."

Lucy nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Good, it´s a promise then. You´re doing a really great job here. Please try to enjoy the party as well."

Trick left and Lucy could breathe out, she started to feel a little unease with that guy. She liked him but he was everywhere she went and it started to annoy her.

"Where did you meet that freak show?" Natsu snorted as he turned and looked at the blond stellar mage.

"Be nice Natsu, he´s not a freak. But it was at the same time I saw you and Happy yesterday. It wasn´t any free tables left so I had to sit with Trick."

"I don´t like that nutshell anyway." Natsu murmured and then he went angry rest of the night.

When they finally where done: just before sunset, and they had got their money. He started to act like himself again. Happy had gained a lot of weight eating all fish in the kitchen during the job which made that Natsu to wear the cat in his arms as they walked down the street.

"My sweet money." Lucy laughed cheerful as she hugged her envelopment. Smiling for that her rent was fixed and that she could live in her apartment another month.

"You could always live with Natsu and me." Happy yawned from Natsus arms.

"Yeah right, like I could live in that place. You never clean once, I guess you throw the plates out when you´re done."

"No why would we when you do it so good for us?" Natsu teased her and got another hit for his funny comment, totally worth it.

"Look at the sun." Lucy said and they watched how the sun glowed up their world. "Let´s go and get our things then we can catch the first train back to Magnolia."

"Uhm, sure…" Natsu said, feeling sick just about thinking of the train.

But they got their stuff and walked down to the station just in time for taking the train back. Natsu whined all the way back home, Happy jumped from Natsus arms to Lucys lap in explanation that he didn´t want to get barf on him or be hugged to death.

"Not fair Happy." Natsu protested as he had fall down on the seats. "I´m not going to barf… that much."

Lucy just smiled, watched the sun rising over them. Tired from working the night but it was worth it when she could go home with her favorite people in the world. Or favorite human and his blue cat, to spell the truth.

Right now it felt like nothing could go wrong, they were so much stronger than this. They could get past these unsure feeling at each other. Not forced to destroy anything, because right now; nobody had to change or disappear…

* * *

**Thanks for all the comments I really love to read them! I´m sorry for the grammar mistakes, should tell you that I´m not use to write in English but pratice makes you perfect right! And I really appreciate your help! ;)**


	9. 9 Annoying noise

It had been two weeks since Lucy got home from the snobbish town with Natsu. She hadn´t seen the dragon slayer that much, he was always busy with new stuff. And Lucy seemed to be busy as well because she had a visitor who took most of her time and energy these days.

"Where did you find this beauty?" Cana said happily with a little much to drink this afternoon.

"Yeah he´s adorable." Mirajane and Lisanna said in choir as they sighed heavy.

"Okey, okey. I get it, you like him and you can have him." Lucy said annoyed as she sat at the bar drinking her strawberry milkshake.

Makarov wanted to renovate the guild and had put all the guys at work which left the women some real eye candy as they watched the guilds sweaty men hammering and wandering around with big piles of wood on their shoulders.

"Lucy can you help me get that paint bucket?" a voice called her, she knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Cana can help you." She said and gave the drunken girl a nod as she whispered thanks back and then run down to the handsome boy.

"Why couldn´t you choose me?" Levy complained as she sat next to her blond best friend but got interrupted by a big shadow grow behind her.

"Come on shrimp, I _need_ your help." Gajeel said just as annoyed as Lucy and dragged the blue haired girl away, not listening to her protest.

Just a couple of days after Lucys returning to Magnolia she had run into Trick at the guild when he was searching for her. She had lost one of her earrings at the party and he had recognized it from the moment he asked her to dance with him. Glad of having it back she had agreed to show him around town. Then the guild had fallen in love with him (girls side of the guild) and the rest are history. He´s not a member of Fairy Tail but after following Lucy around everywhere everyone became used to see him there. He lived in one of Magnolias hotels and spends his time with Lucy or in the guild. The women there where crazy in him and he had succeed to get half of Magnolias girls to start stalking him already.

"Geesh, you could guessed that they never seen a man before." Grey said as he watched Trick standing around the guilds girl, even Juvia was in the crowd.

"Take another man's girl are not a man!" Elfman whined as he watched Evergreen flirt with the rich boy.

"Hey flame brain." Grey said to Natsu who was getting new plank on place instead of destroying them. "Why did you invite that freak show here?"

"It wasn´t me snow man." Natsu growled. He had watched that Trick following Lucy like a puppy and tried to avoid him as much as possible; before he knocked his teeth out. But because of that he hadn´t had been able to see Lucy anything. "He keeps on following Lucy. You should talk with her about it."

Grey snorted as he dragged away crying Elfman.

"Come on, let´s get to work." Makarov said with a smile. "You too Laxus."

"Why are there only us who have to work? Can´t the ladies help as well?" Laxus said irritated as he was forced to rebuild the inside.

"Actually the ladies are going to get a special task they too." Makarov said and giggled. Laxus grabbed the perverted man before he managed to escape.

"Don´t you try anything nasty you perverted old man." He treated him.

Makarov got away leaving the guys to finish the work.

"I´m really sick at that dude, can´t you kill him Laxus?" Freed asked hopefully.

Laxus just laughed at his friend. "If you´re worried about that loser is going to get your little girlfriends that´s just sad. Be a man and take what's yours."

Natsu watched how Gajeel dragged away Levy and forced her to hold the metal he was placing for strengthen the wood, and Levy always had to yell at him for stopping him from eating it. Geesh, wonder who had provided Gajeel with that sort of task? Not even he was that stupid…

He thought about Laxus words, take what´s yours. Gajeel could do that, Levy was crazy about the iron dragon slayer. Grey could easily scoop up Juvia and everybody knew that Elfman and Evergreen was secretly dating. But Natsu had already tried taking what was his, and she didn´t agree. How are you supposed to go from there?

"Cana come and drinks with us." Macao whined as he sat with Wakaba in the corner.

Cana looked at the older man. "Why aren´t you guys helping?"

"Because we´re old enough for making that choice." Macao laughed.

"Dad you lazy old man. Get over here and help." Romeo said as he went inside with new boards for Natsu. Helping his hero place they right.

"Come on Romeo, your old man are not that strong anymore."

Romeo snorted and walked towards Trick and his crowd of women.

"Come on Trick, you´re supposed to be helping." The young fire mage said and pulled him away with a strong "nooo" from the girls.

"Sorry for that." Trick said and started to paint again. "Oh no." he said as he spilled some over his shirt. "Damn it." The hot boy took off his shirt (oooooww) and throws it away on the ground. He didn´t notice the evil gaze he got from the guys, even Romeo seemed irritated. But that maybe was because of Wendy couldn´t stop talking about that Tricks magic was similar to hers, the sky and the sun.

"Great this is going to explode soon." Lucy sighed as she watched Tricks little fan club fainted and the guys looking like they were about to kill. "Can´t you throw them out?" she asked Mirajane.

"No, the guild is open for everybody on Wednesdays, and they knew that we´re renovating so they are curios."

"No it just for Trick they have come." Lisanna said as she selected the same glass for polish it the third time.

"But they´re giving me a headache with all this noise." Lucy complained as she finished her milkshake.

"Oi Luce, a little help here please." Natsu screamed which made the stellar mage jump on her feet.

"Sure." She said and rushed down where he was standing on the ladder.

"Could you get me that nails over there, mine are completely gone up here."

"Yeah they might have disappeared into the wall." Romeo smirked and got a fire ball thrown at him.

"Don't get cocky." Natsu said from his height. "I can take you down anytime."

"Don't fight with the kids." Lucy said as she had gathered the nails in her pockets and was on her way up on the ladder. "Are you sure this is steady enough for both of us?"

"Of course it is would I ever ask you to do anything dangerous Luce?" Natsu said which made her flush. "Would I?" he asked again when she didn´t answer him.

"No." Lucy admitted as she had reached him. "Here" She held the nails up to him.

"Not near enough, you have to take a few steps more."

Lucy sighed but she did, she was just some steps down from the dragon slayers feet going a few more. She could feel the warmth from the fire mage when her face reached his legs. And then she stood on the step beneath him, pushed against his back as she held a tight grip onto the ladder.

"Here." She said again and nearly pulled down the nails in his pockets herself.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu said, taking the nails and had to remind himself of breathing when he felt her so near him. "That wasn´t so hard to do?" he teased her. She punched him on the shoulder, but lost her balance in the movements and ramble on to the first thing she could find for prevent her falling… Natsu. When she opened her eyes again, seeing that she was still living and realized her arms where placed tight around Natsus waist as she was pressed against him.

"So… sorry." Lucy stumbles as she slowly let go and find her grip on the ladder again.

"It´s okay. Are you stable now?" Natsu wondered, still feeling the blonde's arms around him.

"Yep, I´m good now." She said and started to step down, a little faster than she usually would do and felt a great relief when her feet hit the ground.

"Lucy could you help me next?" Trick asked with sweet puppy eyes making the crowd go jealousy mad.

"Naah I´ve promised to help Mirajane next. I think you can manage." Lucy said as she escaped before the crowd nearly crushed her to death. Didn´t notice Natsus wide smile as he started to hammer the nail into the building once more, no one than Trick and Grey noted the happy dragon up there.

"Great work today." Mirajane said as she gave every male a drink when the sun had went down.

"Yeah, it´s almost finished." Grey sighed happy, the only one who _hadn´t _put on his shirt afterwards.

"I have to get going or I´ll miss the closing of the bookstore." Lucy said as she placed the bag over her shoulders and smiled at everyone.

"I´m going with you." Trick said immediately as he followed the blonde girl out with disappointed sigh from his fans after him. Even Lucy sighed but not for that reason.

Well goodbye then." She said with a last gaze at the dragon slayer who poked Happy with a bored face.

The guild waved goodbye to the stellar mage, no one except Grey had notice Natsu move earlier. Of instinct the boy had stood up when Lucy said that she was leaving, but when Trick offered to go with her he had sat down again. Knowing that he couldn´t stand being near that sun eating bastard.

"Natsu could I talk with you?" Grey asked in low voice that only the fire mage could hear. He nodded a little confused and followed Grey outdoor.

What happened?" he demanded to know, almost pushing Natsu up the wall.

"What do you mean?" Natsu answer, already ready for a fight.

"With Lucy dumber, don´t you think I see your longing face or her unsure attitude against you? It´s like you broke up or something, but still not."

"Yeah, sort off I guess." Natsu murmured still angry.

"And?"

"She´s not interested okay! Are you satisfied now because I´m out of here." Natsu growled as he tried to walk away but Grey stopped him.

"No not a bit. You say that you don´t care about that jackass chasing after her right now?"

"Grey back off! I´m not in the mood for revealing my heart or crying on your shoulder." Natsu made a disgust grimace about the meaning of his words. "I can´t do anything about it. And why do you care about me, aren´t you interested in her too?"

Gray smiled. "I really like Lucy, but a guy know when she isn´t your girl to hit on. I could never be with here because it would only be a matter of time…" he went silent.

"What?" Natsu demanded to know surprised over his answer.

"Nothing, but right now you have to make sure that you´re not letting that freak scoop you off." Grey shakes his head. "Mavis… how stupid could you be. Right now Lucy seems pretty confused, take advantage of her confusion before that jerk does."

"I don´t want to take advantage of her…" Natsu protested.

"You want Lucy right?"

He nodded, it was no lie that his soul were longing after the stellar spirit mage.

"Then don´t try to be the good guy Natsu, because I already know how incredible egoistic you is. And when you want something you never stop from getting it. You don´t see it maybe, but even now you´re playing with her."

"I´m not playing…"

"Earlier today on the ladder! You have been avoiding her for the latest week and now you needed _her_ help. Lucy nearly started running when you called her name, I´ve never seen her doing that before. So yeah, you are playing a pretty cruel game."

Natsu growled and got out of Greys corner, the ice mage just shrugged and went inside again leaving the fire mage in deep thoughts that made his brain ache.

Was he playing with the blonde? Punishing her for making his heart ache by doing the same to her. It made him feel disgusted by himself. But at the same time he knew that he wouldn´t stop. This was the only way for him to get her to react and he liked feeling in control over situations. It was just like Grey said, he was egoistic in heart. He wanted what belonged to him and even if it seemed like his body stopped from getting it, his brain never did. He was surprised how Lucy seemed so different; maybe she _was_ ready for the next step. Natsu knew better than trying to kiss her again, but if he got her to kiss him then he would win. With a big grin spreading on his lips he went back into the guild for finishing his drink.

* * *

**Sometimes it´s good to work 24 hours at once. Then you got time to write two chapters during the night ;)**


	10. 10 Lost

Trick lifted easily the blonde girl up on his shoulders. She screamed a little over the sudden height but adjusted fast as she started to search on the highest shelf.

"Do you see it." he asked her as he grabbed her legged harder for steady her, she flinched a little but then she sighed and jumped easily down from his grip.

"No it wasn´t up there."

"Strange, where could it be then?"

"I have no idea. But this starting to get on my nerve…" she answered him and kicked the nearest empty bucket, making it flow over the room and right in Wendys face if she hadn´t stopped it.

"Huh? Lucy- san is that you?" she said and smiled at them with the buckets still in her high hands.

"Wendy! I´m so very sorry." Lucy hurried over to the little dragon slayer. "What are you doing here so early in the morning? Not even Mirajane is here yet."

"I´m fine, no big deal, hello Trick- san." Wendy said as she putted the bucket away on the nearest table. The guild looked like a battlefield more than usual, but the new wall was finished and painted so today they were going to clean up the guild again.

"Hi Wendy." Trick said and waved to the blue haired girl.

"Actually Mirajane asked me to come early… I wonder why she isn't her yet."

Lucy sighed as she sat down on the nearest bench, the sun had just been rising and she hadn´t realized until this morning that she lost a note last night. It was in her pockets, a note that she absolute didn´t want anybody to read. Trick had been wandering in the park and spotted the blonde and offered his help in her search. They had put all their effort in looking over the guild all morning, finding things she didn´t ever want to see like Canas underwear or Happys hidden fishbone under the sink.

"What are you guys doing here then?" Wendy said with a small giggled and wink.

"Wendy not you too. I lost something and Trick helped me looking for it, but we don't seem to find anything."

"What is it?"

"A note…"

"What does it say?"

"Uhm… nothing important, but still something I don´t want anybody to read." Lucy felt her face become a darker shade of red.

"Wendy you here! Sorry for being a bit late, I had trouble getting this one up… oh Lucy and Trick, what are you doing here, did I ask you to come?" Mirajane said and had a tired Levy next to her, but she looked brighter when she saw her best friend.

"Lucy!" Levy said and hugged the blonde stellar mage.

"Good morning Levy." Lucy smiled back at her when she sat down next to her. "How´s your morning?"

"If I could sleep some more it would be great. I´m not that big fan of early mornings but neither is you… why…"

Lucy sighed and talked fast before the question should repeat itself. "I lost a note, it´s something I would like nobody to read so if you find it could you just bring it to me?"

"But if we find it we have to read it for knowing that it´s your note." Mirajane said and started to get the bar ready.

"Yeah I guess, but swear not telling anybody and then return it to me… please?" she begged her friends that nodded light in return.

"Good, well when you already are here then you guys could help us this morning." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Yeah, why do you need Wendy and me to come here in the first place?" Levy said confused.

Mirajane gave each one a drink before she started explaining.

"Levy and Wendy are the only one I could trust helping me with this without destroying things."

"Hrmpff." Lucy said from her place.

"Yeah Lucy too of course but I expected you wanted to sleep in this morning." Mirajane said quickly to the girl.

"Yeah I would." Lucy admitted.

"Well." Mirajane continued. "The master wanted us to have a little celebration for the hard work so I would like you to help me get the place ready. We are going to have the best party Fairy Tail ever seen." Then she looked over at Lucy. "I just got an idea of what you can do."

"Damn you Mirajane." Lucy screamed and tried for the hundredth of time kick herself free. She had been stuck in this box for a several hours now, and she was tired of waiting and started to get hungry. Mirajane had easily taken the blonde girl by force and putted her away. Now she didn´t know what was going to happen. She had a small light shining through the wall splits, but other than that her surroundings were completely black and empty.

"I´m really going to kill you this time…" she said to herself and sighed. "Great I´m going insane here talking to myself. It must be the first symptom."

Big flames got her to wake up as she tried her best to avoid it´s heat, but the flames disappeared quickly and left a big hole. Lucy hurried outside just to stay nose to nose with her dragon slayer.

"Natsu." She smiled in relief and hugged him without a thought. "Thank you."

"Yeah you're welcome but it´s not like you were in any big trouble." Natsu said in her ear, she could feel his breath against her neck and quickly let him go.

"But I´ve been here for hours just because Mirajane kidnapped me and didn´t tell me why. And I could have died…"

Natsu raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, of boredom, it exists." Lucy defended herself. "Why did it take you so long?"

Natsu scratch his head and was afraid that she might ask him that.

* * *

_A few hours earlier_

"_I took something precious, and I thought that it been fun to play a game. Let´s play pirates, here is a map to the prize." Mirajane said when the males arrived to the guild. Not looking very pleased with Mirajanes new game. _

"_No." they said in a choir. But only to receive a wide smile from the bartender. _

"_But I´ve taken someone very important, and if you don´t get him or her back then something… awful might happen."_

"_It´s Lucy right!" Gray said bored, sitting down without a shirt. _

"_Gray- sama it´s too early for that." Juvia screamed with a flushed face. _

"_Geesh, who came up with this stupid idea?" Grey continued with a high voice, not noticing the white haired bartender started to cry behind him._

"_Great Gray, you made her cry." Cana yelled at him and made Grey feel bad. _

"_Sorry." He stuttered scared. _

"_I… thought it might be fun." Mirajane said through her fingers with Erza nodding next to her. _

"_Who is going to get Lucy then?" Grey asked when Mirajane had run away. They all natural glared at Natsu who sat with Happy on top of the table. _

"_I guess it will be me then." Natsu said with a frown. "I´ll get her…" he smelled the air and relaxed a little. "Soon." _

* * *

Lucy looked at him. "Really I knew Mirajane had stupid things but this takes it prize, and why did it sound like nobody were surprised over that it was me gone?"

"Because you´re the natural bait." Natsu answered easy.

"Well it didn´t have to take this long to find me, where am I anyway?" she murmured irritated.

"Below the guild." Natsu said with a smile.

"And it took you several hours?" Lucy screamed.

"Nah, more like some minutes. I got some food before I got you and the time just… rushed away when the party started."

"You let me be here half a day before you even considered getting me? Do you know how bored I was, and confused."

"You were in no danger; I could smell you right away." Natsu said and raised his hands in his defends from the angry blonde.

"Unbelievable, you really didn´t want to get me before." Lucy felt angry and hurt.

"Hey! I was the one coming to get you, nobody else didn´t want to." He noticed that it hadn´t helped him, just got everything worse.

"Great, super, fantastic." She said and tremble on her place. "Thank you very much then for taking on troublesome little me… Thank you and good bye!" then she stormed of and he could smell how she ran longer away from the guild. He sighed; this would mean more trouble for him… only the worse would be that Erza discovered Lucy in pain because of him. He gulped and hurried away, trying to catch the running stellar mage before it was too late. He looked at the note again with a light smile, he had found it there yesterday when he got home, and knew right away that it was from Lucy. It smelled Lucy miles away.

This was really going to be the best and worst party in Fairy Tails history…

* * *

**What´s going to happen next? Hm, well next chapter will be longer and more fun ;D**

**Hope you all had a great weekend!  
**


	11. 11 Sweet kisses

"Oi you forgot something!" Natsu said as he had spotted the blonde stellar mage sitting alone in the park.

"Natsu I´m not in the mood for your little games." She answered with a deep sigh.

He sat down next to her and then hand over a tiny bit of paper. "I found this in my pocket yesterday and I´m sure it doesn't belong to me."

Lucy took the note in her hand, she couldn´t look at him now. Never could she see him in the eyes again. But unfortunately Natsu didn´t understand that when he forced her to meet his dark eyes.

"Just say the words Lucy, say it once more that you don´t like me and I will never trouble you again with this, that's a promise. I just need to hear it… one… more… time."

"Natsu…" she started but got distracted by his gaze. She knew the words; they were there, right on her tongue. But why couldn´t she say them, oh no, he was to near her. The warmth around his body swept her in and before she could think for another reason why not she kissed him. With the note still crushed in her hand she pulled her body close to his, felt the heat from his tongue as he answered her softly. Letting her take the lead as he didn´t want her to be scared once more and try to run away.

"Natsu." She whispered but he stopped her by kissing her deeply again. A light moan slipped from her lips when he touched her neck, it made his heart jump and he placed her on his lap feeling her soft body against him drive him nearly mad.

Then he stopped, he saw Lucys confusion and took that time to smell her beautiful hair, that sweet Lucy smell. He lived for just that scent and now it was arousing him.

"I´m waiting Luce." He said with a low growl. "Have you something to say to me or not?" testing the blonde as she watched him with big brown eyes. Natsu knew that if Lucy was trying to leave now he couldn´t let go and hoped with all his heart that she would snap out of her confusion soon. For his luck the blonde put her free hand through his hair, her breathing was trembling and it looked like she was trying to find the words.

"I´m wrong…" she said with sad eyes. "I´m sorry Natsu, I´ve been wrong all this time. I really tried but I can´t. I… really like you."

"Oh Lucy." Natsu sighed and then smiled devilish. "I hope you´re ready because I won't let you go after this."

Lucy just smiled and kissed him again, this time with more force. The dragon slayer let go of her lips and placed kisses all over her neck, playing with her hair and touched her body as she moaned again. But then she makes him stop and tried to catch her breath.

"We have to go." She finally was able to say.

"Not fair Luce." Natsu protested and pulled her near as he kissed her throat.

"No Natsu." She tried to pull his head away but he was too strong for her.

"Why?" he mumbled angry with a tight grip around her waist.

"The party…"

"Damn it." Natsu sighed, but he stopped kissed her and let her stand up. "Well I guess we can´t skip it."

"No I don´t think so." Lucy smiled when the dragon slayer stood up next to her and pulled her waist against his. "I also think we should keep this a secret from everyone."

"Whatever Luce, I´m just happy of having you." Natsu said and stole a kiss from the blonde before she could say anything else.

"Stop that, it´s really distracting." She said through her heavy breathing making Natsu laugh.

"Good, then I have a secret weapon."

"And thank you… for the note."

Natsu laughed. "No, thank _you."_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- _Don't try to do anything stupid!_ -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They couple arrived at the guild, Mirajane had right. This was the craziest party the guild ever seen. She had decorated the guild with flowers and even brought in a big tree that was decorated.

"Oh I forget that it was Christmas…" Natsu said and watched the big tree, like if he was wondering how big the flames would be if he set it on fire.

"Okey the fire dragon, away from there." Lucy hurried when she noticed the look and dragged him to the table where they friends already were sitting.

"I can´t believe I forgot about Christmas, how could I be so stupid." Lucy said and tried to think about the signs. She woke up when they laughed around the table.

"It´s not Christmas today Luce, it´s still October… Mirajane just felt like celebrate it early like she always does." Erza explained which made Lucy feel dumber than before.

"Right…" she said with a light smile.

"But we still get our presents right?" Natsu said disappointed.

"I don´t think so." Gray said with a shrug. "Hey Lucy, where´s that puppy that always hanging around you?"

"Plue?" Lucy wondered confused.

"Nah, more human like."

"Oh you must be talking about Trick." Mirajane said behind them. "He´s over there."

They looked at the spot she was pointing as and in the corner, covered by tons of women the poor guy where sitting in a Santa costume, but it showed off a bit more when the costume only had a big pair of boots, black pants and white beard.

"That's cruel." Lucy said and smashed Natsu who smiled off joy when he looked at the sweaty man.

"What, I´m just enjoying the show." He said and pinched her leg.

"I´m glad you think so." Mirajane said with a wide smile. "Because Lucy, now it´s your turn."

"What do you mean?" She could feel her faith becoming darker for every second.

"You owe me right…" Mirajane blinked. "And now it´s time to pay."

Then she dragged Lucy of. The girl where put in a costume, a tiny embarrassing dressing of an elf.

"Really Mirajane, it barely covers anything." Lucy protested and sighed when her long ears sounded from the bells in her movements.

"It´s prefect, you look great Lucy." The white haired bartender dragged her new elf on stage and got everybody's attention.

"This is our new house elf, she will be taking your orders for this evening. Enjoy." Mirajane giggled and let Lucy go in the sea of men.

"Lucy, Lucy, _Lucy." _Was the only she could hear. Then sudden a strong grip took her away from their attention and she could feel her body pressed against something extremely hot.

"If you want her then you have to fight me first." Natsu growled behind her. The males backed away disappointed but Lucy couldn´t move in Natsus grip.

"Great, what about keeping a secret don't you understand?" She murmured but feeling happy of being rescued from that.

"Maybe I wasn´t listen that carefully." Natsu said and turned the blonde around so he could see her face, but he´s eyes wandering lengthwise her body. "I really hate when other men look at you."

"I´m sorry but I really lost the bet to Mirajane, It seems that I have to do this." She tried to get away from Natsu but he didn´t let go.

"Like hell you are." He just said and then easily lifted the blonde up and run away with her on his shoulders. "Sorry Mirajane, I take this." He screamed at the white hair bartender and then they were long gone.

"I see." Erza said by the table. "Natsu and Lucy seems getting friendly with each other." Then she turned to Cana how just were passing by for getting a new barrel. "Pay up."

"Damn that Natsu, I really thought it would take him longer." Cana said and gave Erza her money.

"Well, Lucy is a weak romantic, he knew what he would do." Erza laughed.

"Especially when you told him how." Grey said but regretted it right away by Erzas look.

"You will face the punishment for telling that secret." She said with a sword in her hand.

"Noooo, not Gray- sama." Juvia screamed as she stood in front of her beloved boy.

Then they fights were started, and Natsu didn´t know it right then but it was thanks to him. He would always be the cause of the fights in the guild. Especially when they would have to repair the guild once more next morning because the party went so wild they managed to destroy half of it.

He didn´t care about it because he was about to put Lucy down on her bed, the girls face were red as she meet his eyes.

"You didn´t have to go that far." She said but pulled him close. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked in his ear.

"A lot." He answered. "But Lucy, I´m so tired and I really want to sleep just having you in my arms."

"You want to sleep?" she said skeptical. But the dragon slayer lay down next to her, dragged her close in his arms.

"4 nights…" he whispered.

"What?"

"I have four nights left, remember?" he said with a wide smile.

"I can´t believe you still think about that." Lucy groaned. "Like it have kept you away before."

"Well I do, and It´s just more fun sleeping in your bed when you can´t complain about it."

Lucy smiled and let the scent of her dragon slayer calm her down as she felt ready to fall asleep.

"Lucy…" the fire mage said in a low voice.

"Mm?" she answered tired.

"Don't ever disappear."

"I will do my best…" she responded and then she could feel his hot lips when he kissed her hair, they falling asleep, happily unknowing of the surprise tomorrow.


	12. 12 Love me

Lucy sighed as she observes the guild screaming and laughing together. It was always like this but no with one big different, this time she was looking at her _boyfriend, _when she saw Natsu start a fight with Gray once again this late evening. The blue cat were sitting on the table eating fish and next to the stellar mage was no less than her best friend Levy.

"Wow I thought Natsu would change when he now have fall in love but he´s just same old Natsu." Levy said and dodged with Lucy when they avoided the big table that was thrown by Gray.

"You nearly hit Lucy your asshole." Natsu screamed and punched the ice mage.

"What a worthy boyfriend you are, I´m surprised that Lucy haven´t got tired of you yet." Gray laughed but went silent when he had to avoid the dragon slayers fire.

"So Lucy, I heard you and Natsu did it. Did it hurt much?" Levy said with a whisper and wide smile.

"WHAT!?" Lucy said with a flushed cheeks. "I…I.. don´t know what you´re talking about… I.. I mean no… or well, I…" she said fast with a false laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Levy stopped the embarrass girl. "I meant the last mission, when you did the last hit and captured that guy. Erza told us that you were an awesome team and did the most work. But that the thief shrinking you before… wait Lucy what were you thinking about?"

"Natsu… Lucy is thinking perverted thoughts." The blue cat yelled with a big grin.

"Huh?" Natsu said, looking at Lucy who tried to choke the cat.

"I´m not." She protested when Happy got away with a giggle.

Natsu had to pay for his moment of weakness; Grey managed to punch the dragon slayer on the floor. But the fight didn´t stop there because Natsu was soon on his feet throwing new punches at Grey.

"Lucy…" Levy said with a little concern voice. "You seem a little absent these days. I know you have your hands full with Natsu. But is something wrong?"

The blonde just smiled at Levy. "Nope. Everything is fine! Great, fantastic." She laughed again and touched her necklace with tremble fingers. Levy didn´t believe her though.

"Lucy how about a girls night tonight. Let´s talk boys and stuff." Levy asked with a demanding voice.

"No…" Hell no Lucy could do that, Levy could smell that something was wrong and she really didn´t know what to say. It was really stupid and she just couldn´t talk about it….

But Levy did not want to accept a no for an answer.

"Natsu, I´m going to take Lucy tonight. Girls night, so don´t you dare to steal her away this time." The blue haired girl yelled.

"No way." The fire mage protested while he was sitting down on the ice mage head, forcing him to the ground. "Lucy is mine."

Levy rolled her eyes and pointed at the dragon slayer.

"She´s my best friend, I´ve to get some time with her too."

"She´s my team mate, best friend and mate… I win!" The dragon slayer laughed and avoided Grey´s ice magic and had to punch the guy down the floor once more.

"Do I have anything to say in this?" Lucy asked a little annoyed.

"No!" Both Levy and Natsu said.

"But I don´t care." Levy said. "Because I´m going to take Lucy tonight and if you don´t agree then Gajeel will be my bodyguard."

The iron dragon slayer raised his eyebrows and watch Levy. "I don´t care if you and bunny girl are going to have this girls night. But I´m not a freakin bodyguard."

Levy sighed. "Anyway, I´m taking Lucy… right now."

"Hey." Lucy said in surprise when the small girl dragged her off with a strong grip. She saw Natsu took a jump forward her which made her heart skipped a beat when they eyes crossed but then he was easily taking down by Erza.

"I´m tired of this fight." The knight yelled and then Lucy where gone.

"You live, it´s just for one night." Grey scolded the depressed dragon slayer an hour later.

"Yeah." Natsu sighed, it was not that he couldn´t leave Lucys side for one second. But lately the blonde had been different, they had only been together for a month but the time didn´t mean anything when you were supposed to be together forever. Maybe she was having second thought, he felt scared that the stellar mage actually would grow tired of him.

_Fairy hills_

"You really didn´t have to dragged me her. I´m fine using my own legs." Lucy said as she sat down on Levys dark brown couch. Looking at the books lying in front of her and smiling when she saw her favorite book that she let the script mage borrowed some days ago.

"Yeah maybe, but you wasn´t that happy about it so I had to." Levy said and went in to the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

"I guess." The blonde sighed and closed her eyes for a bit, feeling a little relieved that she wouldn´t have to be alone with Natsu tonight, but also a bit sad. This wasn´t the feeling she wanted, she and Natsu was supposed to be together. She should want to go home and be with the dragon boy all night and day, not having to think these thought. But she did and it made her felt disgusted with herself.

"Lucy, you worry too much." Levy said as she jumped down next to her, watching the blonde open her eyes and correct her white shirt.

"I know, I´m always seem to make things difficult, don't I?"

"Why don´t you tell me about it and then I could really help you, I see that something´s off with you…"

She met Levys eyes, thinking that this girl would actually understand. If it was someone she could tell it was Levy… but no, it was too embarrassing.

"I don´t know how to say it." She groaned and hides her face in her palms.

"Let me guess… It´s about Natsu right?"

A nod from the blonde stellar mage.

"Has he said something?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, it was Natsu he always said something thoughtless. But she shakes her head.

"Done something?"

Another shake.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Hell no." Lucy screamed, surprised over the sudden question. "Why would you say that?"

"Come on Lucy, everybody have notice how lovey-dovey you two are. You almost sit in Natsus lap every time I see you guys together, which are all the time!"

Lucy felt how her face turned red. "It´s not like that." She protested. "Natsu always pull me up in his lap and doesn't care if we are in public."

"Well Natsu don´t care about that sort of stuff." Levy smiled. "But I just thought since you been openly together now for a month and you sudden started to react this strange that you might be… well pregnant."

Lucy sighed again.

"Tell me Levy, you done it with Gajeel right?"

Levy frowned; it was true that she and Gajeel was a couple.

"If we had sex you mean? Yes of course."

"Well, Natsu won't touch me like that." Lucy admitted, feeling more ashamed than ever.

"I´ve seen you and Natsu. You are all over each other all the time." Levy laughed not understanding.

"Yes, like that we are. But in privet not that much because, He. Wont. Touch. Me.!"

"You´re kidding. Are you telling me that you guys haven´t done it yet?" Levy burst out.

"Not that high, you don't have to make a big deal out of it." Lucy whispered scared that anyone would hear.

"I´m sorry, I guess I´m a little shocked… have you tried? I mean seduce him…"

Lucy laughed cold and gazed at the wall. "Yes, I went out in only my underwear as an _mistake _of course." She told her. "He actually helped me put on some clothes and did not take a single look at me."

"Oh my." Levy barely whispered. "Have you talked with him about it?"

"I can´t." Lucy admitted. "How am I supposed to say that I´m the only one who wants to be more intimate. He don´t even want to touch me like that, why does he want to be with me then?"

"Don´t cry Lucy." Levy said when the blonde stellar started to sob. "I´m sure it´s nothing like that. Maybe Natsu just a really shy guy…"

"Maybe…" Lucy said, not believing her words. He don´t seem to have a problem sticking his tongue down her throat in public, but when they are alone he nearly tries to kiss her. "What should I do?"

"I could try to lock you inside somewhere and then you have to do it of boredom." Levy giggled light making Lucy smile.

"Yeah, but with my luck he would burst out in a second, afraid of being with me like that."

"I just can't believe that." Levy roared irritated. "This is Natsu, the boy who have been sulking after you for several months. And now…"

"When he has it, it´s not that interesting anymore?" Lucy filled in.

"No, something´s wrong. He´s not that kind of guy." Levy said. "I thought that you would be the one to make Natsu wait actually."

"Well, of course it´s a little scary to be that vulnerable with someone. But I didn´t know I wanted to be close with someone that much until I met Natsu, I hate to be the only one thinking like this and that's why I can´t look him in the eyes without feeling uncomfortable."

"I don´t know how I could help you." Levy said unhappy.

"It´s okay Levy, I have to deal with this problem myself… but tonight let´s forget about it and just have some fun."

Levy smiled and nodded at the blonde girl. "Okay! Let´s make a visit to our dear friends…"

* * *

**Okay, a new chapter yaay. Next one is coming soon I think... Hope you have a great weekend! ;)**


	13. 13 The crystal mission

The day was bright and because of the sun the people in Magnolia could celebrate this warm spring day without big clothes covering theirs pale bodies. No less than the fairy tails mages where celebrating and enjoyed themself as they could open the saloon outside. And thanks to a particular dragon slayer they could even swim in the pool after he had heated it up.

"I love the spring." Lisanna said and helped Mirajane serving. "It seems that everyone is here… expect from…"

Mirajane raised her head, she looked over her beloved guild and sighed silent that only Lisanna could hear. "I didn´t think it would be this much of a different but I was wrong, really wrong…"

"Natsu seems to take it well." Lisanna continued and watched the dragon slayer heating up the water with a wide grin.

"That's because Natsu doesn't know." Mirajane admitted and turned away from Lisannas surprised gaze.

"Why would he not know…? I mean he should know that Lucy."

"Shhh." Mirajane quieted her. "Don´t forget that the dragon slayer has very good ears."

And just like that Natsu was next to the talking sisters with his originally smile, but a black tone in the onyx colored eyes.

"Mirajane… Lisanna, what a nice day it is." He said and sat down at the bar with his face in his palms. "I heard a specific name leave your lips, if you just could tell me…"

"Natsu!"

The dragon slayer went pale and stiffer than the chair he was sitting on. Very slow he turned around with a scared look on his face.

"Y…yes." He stumbles and forced a smile.

"Are you troubling Lisanna and Mirajane?" Erza said, she could smell the dragon slayers fear and her smile become bigger.

"Come on. I´m really tired of this… why don´t anybody tell me, I´m not going to take it this easy any longer…" The salamander tried with a cocky smile but was put to his place by Erzas strong fist.

"Are you threatening me Natsu?" Erza said with serious eyes.

"Erza, quit it." A light voice was heard that belonged to a blonde stellar mage. "Don´t fight, it´s not even lunchtime yet."

"Lucy, finally." Natsu said with a smile and runs up to the tired girl.

"Hey Natsu…" Lucy said with a light flush on her cheeks.

"Lucy you´re back." Mirajane said and sighed in relief. "Just in time to enjoy this beautiful day."

The blonde tried to nod and meet Mirajanes eyes but that was impossible when all she could see was Natsus white shirt as he hugged her tightly.

"I´m never going to let you go on a mission without me again!" the dragon slayer growled in her ear, making her smile a little and answer the hug.

"It´s okay, I´m here right now, aren´t I?" She giggled and breaks her way free from her overprotected dragon slayer. "And I actually had help by Levy, Wendy, Carla and…"

"Trick…" Natsu said with a little anger in his voice.

"Trick isn´t here anymore though, he´s traveling somewhere in the mountains."

"Did you find it then, are you happy now?" Natsu said still holding the girls shirt in his hand as he pulled her closer. "Can you finally tell me what´s goi…"

"Oh look at the time." Lucy nearly screamed and this time got away from Natsu when she rushed over to Erza. "Please could you help me doing some things over at Fairy Hills?"

"Let´s go." The red-haired knight said, understanding Lucys attempt to flee. Leaving a really pissed dragon slayer behind them.

"Why don´t you go and tell Happy that Carla is back." Lisanna suggested when she could see the flames breaks through and dancing on his skin.

"Yeah." He answered and walked away with heavy steps.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_After Lucy has had her girls-night with Levy she returned home. Just to find Natsu lying in the bed with his head resting on his arms. But when the blond entered he was on his feet, pulling her close to him as he was greedy after her scent. Lucy smiled, feeling a little drunk after visiting Cana and her beer. _

"_Did you having fun…" Natsu asked her as he dragged her over to the bed, Lucy just followed like a puppy in his embrace. _

"_Yes, actually I had." Lucy answered the clinging boy as she now sat very inappropriate on his lap. But with her dizzy mind she couldn´t help but starting to touch the dragon slayer, he let her and lean in for a kiss. Feeling her so close to his body made him forget all common sense as he turned her around and forced her beneath him with her back pushed down the bed. Lucy moaned light through their kisses and felt hot as he touched her body, a light gasp escaped when she felt his hand stroking her stomach and going higher. Lucy took the chance to unbutton his vest and feel the hard muscles underneath it. But it was like something clicked and Natsu stopped kissing her, his breath was heavy and the eyes where blacker than the night. But he sat up and pulled down her shirt to hide her body from his sight. With a short sigh he then smile and went to the kitchen._

"_Hungry." he asked her on the way, not looking back at the confused girl lying in bed. _

"_Not anymore." Lucy whispered annoyed and went to the bathroom, she slammed the door knowing her behavior was like a child's but didn´t care as she looked in the mirror. A blond girl was looking back at her, with a slight flush on her cheeks and big sad brown eyes. Was this all she could get from being with Natsu? A light stroke and then nothing more, why did her gave her that feeling of being so close to him and then shut her out… She did know one thing, and it was that she started to grow really tired of this. She felt like a villain that tried to take some poor girls virginity when she tried this hard. Or maybe she just didn´t have any sex appeal… what could it be!?_

_Natsu didn´t force her to talk, Lucy was angry at him he realized that, but couldn´t come up with anything to say or do. She went to bed right after dinner and for the first time Natsu didn´t followed her. He sat silent on the couch, fighting with his inner demons. _

_The next morning Lucy had been like normal, greeting everybody with her smile, even Natsu. They arrived to the guild together, meeting the blue cat on the way as he had been out with the black panther cat._

_The guild where quiet though, many of the members where out on missions this morning and leaving not many options on the board left. _

"_Man, it´s nothing here that's even a little interesting…" Grey sighed looking at the board. "Hi Lucy, Natsu, Happy!" He greeted his friends. "Are you going out on any missions today?"_

"_Of course, we have to!" Natsu said with a glance on Lucy. "Rent is coming up soon."_

"_Can I join you, then maybe we could find something interesting." Grey asked._

"_Sure, why don´t we invite Erza too and Team Natsu are complete!" Lucy said with a smile ignoring the dragon slayers sigh. _

"_Erza is already long gone…" Grey sighed. _

"_When? I saw her yesterday!" Lucy said surprised. _

"_Tonight." Mirajane interrupted with a smile as she had listened in to their conversation like always. "Jellal was here and asked for her help."_

"_Well if loverboy calls you can't ignore." Grey said with a shrug. _

_Wendy entered the guild with Levy and Carla. _

"_Wow, the guild are nearly empty…" Levy said as she walked up to the board. _

"_Lucy- san! Are you going on a mission?" Wendy smiled._

"_Yes it seems like we are. You want to come with us Wendy and Levy." Lucy asked the girls._

"_Sure!" Wendy said happy._

"_Really, that's okay? I don´t want to go alone for a mission and my team are already away and Gajeel won´t be back for a couple of days." Levy said with a relieved smile._

"_It´s decided then, wow we could pick something like this then." Grey said and showed them a piece of paper. They all started reading._

_Help wanted quickly!_

_One of my crystals has been stolen four months ago by an old enemy... I need it back as soon as possible, no question asked! I will pay 1000 000 jewels to the finders!_

"_You must be kidding me." Natsu said. "Are we going to search for jewelry?"_

"_It must be something special if he´s willing to pay that much." Lucy cut off and hit Natsu on the shoulders. "It´s nothing wrong with looking for a crystal and I shouldn´t call it a jewelry, have you ever seen one?"_

"_A crystal? Yeah of course. Igneel use to show me a lot of different ones." Natsu said not interested. _

"_Okay, but normal people haven´t got to see that many magical crystals." Gray break in. _

"_Well I have seen some of it because my dad bought them for my mom. I really loved to play with them." Lucy said with a little laugh. _

"_You got to be kidding me." Gray sighed. "Magical crystals aren´t toys." _

"_But they were fun and made you feel really good." Protested Lucy with Natsu nodding next to her. _

"_Wendy you know what we are talking about, right. Grandine must have showed you magical crystals." Natsu asked the little dragon slayer._

"_No, actually Grandine showed me fallen stars… they are nearly impossible to find and can provide you with a great amount of magic…" _

"_Fallen stars?" Levy wondering interesting, having to read about it. _

"_Okay, okay… you all have played with interesting things but shall we do this mission or not?" Gray interrupted. _

"_Yes, it seems fine." Levy said. _

"_Are you guys sure, I heard that other guilds won´t even touch that mission because of the person who took it…" Mirajane said with concern. _

"_That sounds more fun. I´m all fired up." Natsu said with a wide grin. _

"_Let´s go then." Lucy smiled and looked at their team, feeling relived of having more people around her and Natsu. Then she could forget about the problems just for now…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

**Like you can tell already the original idea have faded away, but I hope it´s okay. Because everything started with the seven nights and in some way it will always be seven nights... but because it is a fanfic everything could happen! ;D**_  
_


	14. Forgive and forget

**_Wow, it´s a while since I posted a new chapter. Sorry and I hope some of you still is with me ;)_**

* * *

"Forgive me, I´m not good at this kind of thing." Lucy said as she sat down on the couch. Erza followed her with a confused face.

"Lucy what actually happened?"

"What did you hear?" She asked tired, the sun where bright on the sky but she couldn´t appreciate it when her body still ached after her journey.

Erza never sat down; she started to walk back and forth with more annoyed eyes.

"Natsu and Grey came back, they told me about the crystal. About Trick and even about you guys, or should I say you Lucy told the guys to go home, and went ahead in that cage even with the crystal already safe and sound." Erza stopped and glared at her. "What I don´t understand is why and what you were thinking?"

"First the guys couldn´t come, it was only girls allowed." Lucy defended herself. "Second I can´t trust everybody else to take care of my mess. Yes it was my mess." She repeated when Erza raised an eyebrow. "I tried to go alone, but Natsu said that he wouldn´t let me. That's why Wendy, Carla and Levy came too."

"I don´t understand…"

Lucy smiled. "I understand now that what I did was wrong and it seems that I will have to pay for it."

Erza sighed and closed her eyes; she seemed almost like mother, worried about her child. "Please Lucy, just tell me the reason why you are beat up like this."

She knew that the time of no secrets would come, but why was it so hard to tell them? Everything was just so wrong, how had it come to this?

"I´m sorry, I just can't."

Erza couldn´t react to what happened, suddenly Lucy got up and rushed out from her apartment. The red haired knight took a leap but Lucy where already gone, she slipped right through her fingers and sure she could have followed her but Lucy weren´t ready to speak and she knew that she couldn´t force her.

"Good luck Lucy, Natsu will smell you miles from here."

* * *

"_Lucy what the hell are you doing?" Gray shouted trying to force his way through the barrier._

"_Didn´t you listen? I have to go, he knows my mother." She screamed back. Taking another step against the black door. _

"_Lucy!" this time it was Natsu, she meet those fierce eyes and felt like crying. What power he had over her, the barrier stopped him from reaching her so why did she feel like he was pulling her back. _

"_I´m sorry, but I have to. Please Natsu…" It surprised her when he nodded. _

"_I understand, it´s about your mom. But don´t go alone, just don´t." _

_Lucy smiled, only Natsu knew her that well and she would never forget this feeling. _

"_We´re going with her so don't you worry, Natsu!" Levy said and entered the barrier with Wendy and Carla. Then they disappeared through the door, leaving Natsu, Gray and Happy behind. _

"_We should go back then, it might take days and we still have to return this crystal." Gray said after a moment of silence. _

"_Yeah." Natsu answered, still standing against the barrier._

* * *

_Now_

Lucy walked down the street to her home. Her body still protesting after the latest beat up. Hearing the same "Lucy-chan that's dangerous" from the guys in the boat and knowing she´s near. Forcing her legs to work just a little longer up the stairs and finally being able to shut the door behind here as she walked right into another human. She wasn´t surprised over seeing Natsu in her home, but she didn't expect him to be that close.

"I´m a little surprised." The fire mage said and scratched his head. "I figured you to been gone longer than this."

"It was a quick visit." Lucy said, not able to meet his eyes when she walked past him. "I´m really tired though, you can stay or go but I am going to sleep so suit yourself."

She started to undress herself, trying not to care that Natsu where in the same room watching her movements. It was harder than she thought, she tried four times to remove the shirt before Natsu sighed and helped her. His hands placing around her waist as he watched her bruises in their different colors.

"You look terrible." He said after a while.

"Thanks…" Lucy answered crawling into her soft bed, Natsu had seen her in underwear before and specially in bikini so why did his glance bother her now. But soon she was under her blanket and the world didn't matter, with a last effort she catches his hand just to feel the warmth before she fell asleep.

She never imagined waking up with a full house, her bedroom door was closed but she could hear the voices from outside. Especially Natsu and Gray as they was arguing about something. A glance through the window told her it was night, so why would they be here this late hour? A big shirt and some shorts where all she could find in the dark near her bed, she didn't have the energy to search and went out to see what their problems were.

She was wrong, Gray and Natsu were fighting with each other, but there also was Wendy and Carla, Happy, Erza and even Levy.

"Guys?" Lucy said in chock, the room went silent in an instant.

"Lucy-chan. Are you feeling better?" Wendy asked with worried eyes.

"I´m fine, so why are you all here in the middle of the night?" It was almost midnight, she had been sleeping since this morning and wondered how long they had been waiting.

"Good." Erza said cold. "Then you can tell me what´s going on, for real this time."

Lucy shrugged, it wasn´t that she avoid this moment, she just couldn't believe it herself yet.

"Okey." She therefore said and sat down in the couch between Wendy and Levy. "But I don´t have the right answers…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_The hallway was painted red, like someone had painted it with real blood. The man smiled, showing up every one of his yellow teeth, making them uncomfortable just standing there watching. _

"_Lucy Heartfilia, how you look just like her, that sweet mother of yours." He laughed._

"_You said you knew my mom, that you were childhood friends? Here I am, just like you wanted so tell me." Lucy said almost in a whisper. _

"_Leave your friends here and follow me, I will tell you everything." The man went into another room, waiting for her to follow. _

"_Lucy you can´t." Levy stopped her. "Not alone, he might hurt you and I promised Natsu…"_

"_Don't say anything, just wait for me here and we will go back together." Lucy calmed her and then went through the door after the man. Knowing that he will put a barrier between her and the rest, leaving her vulnerable._

* * *

"And then I woke up in that forest with no idea of what had happen. I managed to find Levy and the rest and we walked home. So that´s it…" Lucy didn´t meet Natsus eyes, it was like he wanted to say something but kept silent.

"You have no clue at all, except your wounded body?" Erza asked confused.

"All I said is the truth, he probably wanted something from me and took it."

"Your magic…" Natsu said which made the room silent. "That guy we worked for, giving him back his beloved crystal. He told us before that this man collects mages energy, that's what you use a crystal for, power."

Natsu seemed a little uncomfortable with all the staring. "What, I´m not totally brain dead." He defended himself.

"No, that's more like genius coming from you." Gray said impressed, dodging Natsus punch.

"But I´m fine, I don't feel out of magic." Lucy said scared, she had even used magic after the blackout, getting Virgo to help her find her friends.

"Lucy´s right, I´ve seen her use her keys and her spirit seem very refreshed." Levy said with Wendy nodding.

Lucy got her keys as they were still in her bedroom on her desk.

"Open the gate of lion, Loke." She demanded, and like before the clear light that told her he was coming appeared. Leaving him standing in the living room greeting his friends.

"You look awful, Virgo told me but I never expected it to be this bad." Loke said concerned.

"My magic is fine." Lucy said avoiding his words on purpose.

"Okey, her magic isn´t stolen." Erza confirmed.

"Wait what magic? Can someone tell me what´s going on?" Loke asked confused.

"Nothing." Lucy said tired and sat down. "Just a misunderstanding, everything is just fine."

But she could see how Gray told Loke the story, hear Natsus step as he couldn´t stand still and always feel the hands from Wendy as she healed her bruises. In some way she really liked it, having her friends there, knowing that they will always be there for her and she would do the same for them.

"Lucy- san… you feel different." Wendy said. "Like there´s something inside you stopping me from healing."

"How can that be… don´t tell me it´s a b..b..baby?" Erza stuttered on the word. Lucy could actually see all color disappear from the dragon slayer as Gray, Erza and Loke glared at him.

"No not a baby." Wendy said calm. "I would have known if she was pregnant, you can't hide that for long. This is something else and it´s placed in your heart."

"Do you know if it´s dangerous?" Levy asked.

"Maybe, but it´s not my place to tell. I think she should see Grandine…"

"You mean that heartless woman, who hate everybody?" Happy said with a shrug.

"Okey let´s go." Natsu said suddenly lifting Lucy up.

"Wait, Natsu." Lucy protested. "We can´t just storm in to her home this late hour."

"Lucy´s right, we have to wait until tomorrow." Gray agreed.

"But what if it´s dangerous, she might need help now." Natsu complained, still holding Lucy tight.

"I´m fine…" but nobody listened at her words anymore, Erza seemed to agree with Natsu and so did Wendy.

Lucy had no choice but to be dragged out from her home, when the dragon slayer had his mind set on something he was hopeless trying to talk sense to. Loke wished her good luck, knowing that he wouldn´t help by staying and use her energy, therefore he went back to the spirit world. Lucy put her left hand over her heart, she really felt just fine…


End file.
